


Truth or Dare (A Titan Party)

by Spottedleafpaw



Category: DCU (Animated), Teen Titans
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Multi, Party, Romantic Comedy, Teen Titans - Freeform, Truth or Dare, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedleafpaw/pseuds/Spottedleafpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin throws a party at Titans Tower to celebrate a job well done; with so many hormonal teenagers running around, what could possibly go wrong? Some mild language, some suggestive themes. Many couples abound, shenanigans are plentiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a rewrite of a previous one that was absolutely appalling. That's what I get for writing it in, what, like 7th grade? Ugh I'm embarrassed. It was one of my more popular stories, however, so I've definitely decided to keep it... And rewrite the SHIT out of it. Heh.
> 
> I am now posting it here to AO3 to check out more opinions on it, woo.
> 
> The main point remained the same... Robin organizes a get together after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil (rather than Slade like it was in the original, since that season hadn't even come out when I first posted this! Lol) and all the Titans attend... Same core pairings, of course. Alcohol will make an appearance.

One

Raven sat in the common room of Titans Tower, perusing an old and somewhat dusty book that had come from the deep depths of her room somewhere. She hardly had to check for this sort of thing as she used her powers to summon certain volumes when she had no idea where it could be, although by the layer of dust coating this particular one she assumed it had come from under her large bed.

As she flipped through to the next page, she reached over to the coffee table to grab for her mug of steaming hot oolong tea, as she had decided to forgo a simple herbal concoction in favor of caffeine that afternoon. As she did this, however, her hands closed around something that was definitely not her mug and she let out a puff of annoyance.

"I thought we'd discussed this, Beast Boy, no one touches my tea. Ever."

A grinning changeling morphed back from the frog that had taken place of her mug and he pushed her tea back into her line of reach.

"Sorry, Rae, I couldn't help myself. Kudos to me for you not noticing... Must be some book! Whatcha reading?" he asked, plopping himself next to her on the couch.

"It's Raven. And I doubt you'd find it interesting" she countered with a glower, sipping her tea daintily.

"Try me" the green Titan replied with eager eyes.

"It's a manual on how to conjure up demons that will eat the souls of annoying green teenagers with animal powers" Raven quipped, a small smile tugging at her lips as Beast Boy blinked, startled. He then burst into a fit of laughter as he realized she was joking, wiping a fake tear off of his face.

"Nice one, Raven! But for real, what's it about?" he gasped. She felt a little silly at the feeling that arose in her as he complimented her wit, but she quickly shoved it off.

"I'm reading a guide to all sorts of magical herbs and plants for potion making. Nothing too fancy..." she admitted finally.

"Oh, cool! Anything in there I'd be down to drink, being vegetarian and all?" Beast Boy asked, and Raven was startled by his genuine interest. She arched her eyebrows in a rare expression of surprise.

"Not really, most of these are for healing or causing internal euphoria, or even to alter one's perception of reality. Nothing as mundane as... snacking, I suppose" she explained with a small smirk.

"Ah well, gimme points for trying!" he said. Raven was actually quite stricken by how he had matured and grown as a person throughout their last year together as a team; the ordeal with the Brotherhood of Evil must have pulled something out of him that he had either subconsciously or purposefully buried deep inside; he had even grown to where they were basically the same height now, and Raven knew it wouldn't be long before she had the title of shortest Titan.

"You ready for the thing tonight?" he suddenly said, and Raven gave him a strange look.

"You're going to have to specify. What 'thing' are you talking about?" she asked with a drip of sarcasm in her voice.

"Uh, the party? Robin's throwing this little victory party in honor of how well we've done and since we've come back from Tokyo... Hey, Raven, are you ok?"

Raven had completely forgotten about the damn party. Her face had immediately morphed into one of dread and abject horror as she realized she'd have to be social and mingle with actual other individuals for the remainder of the evening... Robin of course thought it would be a 'fun, lighthearted way to spend time as a collective group and have some time off all together'... Bull. He just wanted an excuse to placate his newfound girlfriend's desires to go out and be social. Raven knew that Robin would much rather dictate his own terms of socializing in his own domain, rather than go out and have who knows what happen to him. Sneaky jerk.

"I need to get out of here... Hide in my room, pretend I'm sick..." She muttered. Beast Boy unfortunately heard her and he gave her a look.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to stay here and join in for once, ok? You can't always hide from everybody, especially not when you're one of five hosts of this party. I mean, I know you could probably kick us all into another dimension if we tried to force you to do anything, but please Raven? Stay and have fun!" Beast Boy had stood up at this point and placed his arms on either side of her, effectively trapping her into the couch and giving her a pleading look.

"Uh..." she let out an awkward sound of discomfort at her not knowing how to respond to this forward onslaught of speech from her teammate. His response was to get up in her face a little more and pout his lip.

"Pleeeeeeease?" he whined.

His sudden closeness however managed to cause an emotional surge in her powers and they lashed out at the nearest lightbulbs, which all exploded into little bits of pulverized glass. She let out a very un-Raven-like noise and phased herself into the couch in a flurry of black magic, re-emerging in her room and clutching the book to her chest.

'Why is my heart pounding like this?'

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company arrives.

Two

Raven spent the next few hours in her room, and in her head, trying to sort things out. These things had been happening with more frequency as of late, her powers going haywire whenever Beast Boy did something too forward with her... and this wholeheartedly freaked her out. Raven didn't do freaked out, and thus she needed to get to the root of the problem and quick.

Unfortunately, a knock on her door resounded and interrupted her concentration.

"Friend Raven? Our guests are beginning to arrive, you might want to make haste and join us? We are wearing as they say the casual garments tonight, as our uniforms are not appropriate for the night of fun and revelry! Please come out of your room soon!" Starfire pleaded through the thick metal barring Raven in her safe haven, and despite her worries, she let out a sigh of defeat.

"Be right out."

With that, she pulled some of her 'casual garments' out of the recesses of her closet; a navy blue three quarter sleeve plain shirt with a traditional scoop neck, gray skinny jeans, black boots, and a black hoodie to go over it. She wasn't ready to leave the comforts of her traditional coloring and familiar hooded cloak behind, and with a deep breath she exited her room.

Upon entering the common area, she scanned it to see who all had arrived. Hot Spot and Aqualad were immersed in deep conversation about elemental powers, while Speedy listened and feigned interest as he admired his reflection in the toaster. Wildebeest was already perusing the refreshments while Mas and Menos scurried around chattering in rapid Spanish to one another about the decor of the Tower from what Raven could gather.

Bumblebee and Robin were talking together on the couch while Starfire was animatedly talking to Kole and Argent about something cute that Robin had done for her the other day. Raven rolled her eyes and made her way over to the refreshments and was surprised to find a few alcoholic beverages scattered amongst the milieu of chips, pizza, and punch. She turned to look questioningly at Cyborg, who was popping open a beer can.

"What? It wouldn't be a party without a little buzz!" he grinned. She decided to roll her eyes and opted for the punch to start with.

"Raven! You came out of your room!" Beast Boy was suddenly behind her, and she whirled around so fast she nearly splashed punch on him.

"Er, yeah. I did" was all she managed to say before she awkwardly sipped some of the fruity drink. It tasted a bit too sweet for her liking, but she downed the rest of it out of nerves anyway. Beast Boy was wearing some tight black jeans, a green shirt, and a dark purple sports jacket. Raven still wasn't used to him being at eye level with her, so she turned awkwardly to look over at the newest arrivals.

Jericho and Herald had emerged from one of his portals, and through the door emerged a blur that stopped to be Kid Flash and Jinx. Following them were Thunder and Lightning, and then to everyone's great surprise (and alert) Blackfire waltzed in looking rather bored at the situation.

"Sister! You came!" Starfire rushed over to her and gave her a squeeze that looked like it hurt even the other Tamaranian who possessed equal strength.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too sentimental. I always love a good party!" she quipped before heading straight to the booze. "Oh, and I brought a friend along if it's cool, come on in Ches!"

The Titans nearly went into battle mode as Cheshire herself strolled in behind the former villainess; she raised her hands in defense, her mask creepily still in place but looking offputting as she was in civilian clothes.

"Remember, I'm on nobody's team... Let's see if you can change that tonight, hm?" she purred. Robin cast a quick glance over to Raven, as if silently asking the empath to use her skills to see if she was being genuine. Surprisingly, she felt sincerity off of the lithe assassin, and so she nodded almost imperceptibly towards her leader. That was enough for Robin, it seemed, and so Cheshire was welcomed almost moreso than Blackfire herself.

"It looks like that's it for tonight guys, I think all who are here is who's in this room right now!" Cyborg proclaimed several minutes later. "There's a mini arcade room set up down the hall, if anyone wants to go... We've got darts on that wall, beer pong over here, and some card games about to start up at that table! Have fun y'all!" he finished before turning up the music to one of his ridiculous '80s music playlists that seemed to mesh oddly enough with the atmosphere.

The super twins Mas & Menos dragged Wildebeest off into the arcade for a game of air hockey, while Speedy boldly challenged Cheshire to a game of darts. Aqualad, Blackfire, Starfire and Robin commandeered the beer pong table, which left some other Titans to cheer them on while the rest went off to mingle and such.

"So Rae, how about a game of cards?" an all too familiar voice cropped up behind her again, and she turned to see Beast Boy with his eyes all shiny and a deck of cards in his hand. She shrugged, and followed him over to the table.

"Ooh, can we join?" Kid Flash dragged Jinx over whether she wanted to or not, and soon the most intense game of crazy eights began, with Beast Boy surprising all of them and beating them in an epic finale.

"How the hell did you get so good at cards? Wait, how are you good at anything at all?" Jinx fumed.

"I ask myself that every day..." Raven said in a monotone, which caused Jinx to snort with amusement.

Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! 
> 
> x


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up at this party...

Three

As the evening progressed, Raven was coerced by the sorceress into taking a shot of vodka with her, which only lightened the air around her considerably and made everything seem a lot less stressful. The entirety of the group ended up playing a game of Flip Cup with extremely shitty beer, and Raven swore that she wasn't using her powers once she was proclaimed winner.

"Alright, alright everyone... Gather 'round!" Cyborg suddenly proclaimed, and whoever was in the room at the time of this announcement stopped whatever they were doing. Everyone was a little buzzed from the alcohol, but not enough to where it made too much of a difference. "I suggest a cute, eensy weensy little game of Truth or Dare to REALLY get this party hoppin'!"

This was immediately met with roars of approval and groans of "Ohmygod, NO!" from some of the girls, yet the general consensus voted yes, and so they all congregated around the couch. Raven was pulled into her seat by Beast Boy after protesting that she'd just spectate the whole event, and of course Starfire wouldn't have it either.

"Alright, alright. Since it's my idea I'm gonna go first!" Cyborg said with an air of excitement that caused all the others to squirm a little. He placed an empty beer bottle on the coffee table and spun it rather forcefully, until it landed on...

"Jinx!" he started; he must have been a little taken aback by this selection, as they had briefly been some sort of 'thing' in the past. "Truth or Dare!" he continued, not letting whatever past issues they had get in the way, especially not in front of all these people.

"Truth" she said cautiously, wanting to start out slow.

"Have you kissed Kid Flash yet?" Cyborg blurted out, and Raven felt Beast Boy tense beside her as the words left his best friend's lips. Eyes flashing in defiance, Jinx reached over and grabbed her boyfriend by the nape of the neck and pulled him in for a rather steamy kiss; Speedy cackled in the background.

When Robin cleared his throat they pulled apart. "My turn" Jinx said, already plotting her revenge. Almost without anyone noticing, a jolt of pink magic left her index finger as she spun the bottle and it landed right on Speedy. "Truth or Dare?" she asked with false sweetness dripping from her voice.

"Dare!" he replied, a look of confidence on his face. Jinx's grin widened.

"I dare you to get down on one knee and propose to Cheshire." Speedy looked as if somebody had slapped him, but not backing down from the challenge he marched right over to where she sat and, red in the face, kneeled in front of her.

"Uh, Cheshire? I know that normally we hate each other and you sort of kidnapped me that one time for the Brotherhood of Evil but you're trying to turn over a new leaf, so I guess what I'm trying to say is... I believe we could work something out, between us. You're really good at fighting and I admire that about you, so, um... Will you marry me?"he sputtered out. Cheshire's mask impeded anyone to see her true reaction, but the shaking of her shoulders implied laughter during the entire spectacle.

"Oh, Speedy... I'm not sure if you're my type... But I'll think about it, mmkay?" she said softly, placing one hand under his chin and pulling him to sit up next to her. The rest of the Titans had been holding in their laughter fairly well, but after this little incident and the look on Speedy's face as he sat there, red in the face, was enough to send them all into giggle fits.

"Shut up, you jerks... Let's see" he leaned forward and spun the bottle. "HA! Robin! Truth or Dare" he cackled with glee as his sort of friendly rival was the next target.

"Dare!" Robin boldly said, definitely not going to puss out in front of the entirety of his team, let alone against Speedy.

"I dare you to sleep with Starfire tonight" Speedy said with a smirk. When Robin's face paled considerably, he let out a bark of laughter as he knew that he had touched a nerve. "What? Come on, she's your girlfriend, right? Shouldn't be too much of a change from the norm... Unless you haven't shared a bed yet!" Speedy teased, causing Robin's face to change from white to purple in a matter of seconds.

"Uhhh... Fine. My turn" he said, spinning the bottle until it landed on Kole. "Truth or Dare?" he mumbled.

"Truth!" she squeaked, not used to all the attention being on her.

"If you could choose one person to spend a day with and get to know better in this room, who would it be?" Robin asked. His question was rather kind, compared to some of the stuff he was sure his teammates could have come up with; yet Kole still blushed a bit before answering.

"Um, well, I've always wanted to get to know some of the other Honorary Titans a bit more... So I guess Jericho? Because he's close to my age and all!" she covered her cute little slip with an excuse, and all the older Titans smiled at her fondly. Jericho, on the other hand, simply looked startled and also began to blush.

"O-ok... Let's see..." she reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Bumblebee, who raised her eyebrows in response. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Bumblebee replied confidently.

"Hmm, I dare you to take your hair down for the rest of the night!" Kole said. Her dare was also pretty innocent, but Bumblebee looked sufficiently frazzled as she began to pull her hair out of her signature buns. Everyone stared in shock as her hair cascaded into a frizzy mess of thick waves and stuck up at a few odd angles; Speedy and Cyborg started to giggle.

"Sparky, if you say ONE word..." she threatened as she reached out to spin the bottle. It landed on Herald. "Truth or Dare" she growled out.

"Truth!" he said with a shrug.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" Bumblebee asked. Herald stared at her for a minute, before sighing.

"When I was real young, I got into a fight with some of my fellow neighbor kids in the streets where I used to live. I ended up kicking this one kid's head in... He survived, but he'd never be the same after that. I tried to keep up my boxing skills as a way to train myself to be less careless, but I'll never forget it" he said softly. The air was tense after that revelation, and Bumblebee looked almost sorry she had asked him; he simply shrugged again and reached forward to spin the bottle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome! :)
> 
> x


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is underway!

Four

"Starfire, Truth or Dare?" he asked. The Tamaranian pondered this for almost a full minute before replying.

"I wish to do the Dare!" she said excitedly.

"Alright, then I dare you to sit on Robin's lap for the remainder of the game... That is, until y'all hit the hay together" he said with a small nod to Speedy. Starfire contentedly clambered aboard her boyfriend, who blushed scarlet but accommodated her. She reached out for the bottle and spun it, and it landed on Hot Spot.

"Friend Hot Spot, do you wish for the Dare or to speak of the Truth?" she asked.

"Dare, why not!" Hot Spot replied.

"Then I Dare you to exchange the languages with Argent!" she proclaimed. After getting quizzical looks, Starfire merely blinked at them. "Have I phrased this incorrectly?"

"She means kiss Argent, dipwads" Blackfire clarified. "Tamaranians kiss others in order to absorb languages, so I'm guessing that's the intention here"

Hot Spot's eyes widened, and he automatically began to power down in order to do his dare; Argent however put her hand on his glowing skin.

"S'all right, I'm heat resistant" she said in her thick accent. Hot Spot looked at her with a newfound wonder before he pressed his lips to hers; they kissed and it looked like real heat and fire was coming off of them, because in fact it was. When they pulled apart, Argent's normally black lipsticked lips seemed to glow a bit.

"Remind me to do that again sometime" she whispered almost to herself, before realizing that she had an audience. "What?"

Hot Spot shook his head to clear it a bit before reaching out and tapping the bottle to spin without touching it too long.

"Kid Flash, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare, duh!" he said with a grin.

"I dare you to switch pants with the person three down from your left" Hot Spot said with a grin. After some calculations, they realized that this person was Blackfire. Jinx let out a growl as Blackfire merely shrugged and stood up, peeling her too-tight black pants from her legs without a care in the world.

Kid Flash was more embarrassed by the whole thing, unzipping his jeans slowly and surrendering them to the Tamaranean. He struggled to pull them on all the way, as in his hurry to cover up his underwear he put both legs in the wrong holes. Blackfire on the other hand opted to leave his pants off, instead draping them behind her on the couch.

"What's up, guys? Never seen a pair of hot legs and a nice ass in a thong before?" she grinned devilishly. Raven took this moment to smack Beast Boy every so subtly out of his momentary lapse of staring at her for too long.

"Ha ha, very funny guys... Ok, who's next..." Kid Flash said, spinning the bottle until it landed very appropriately on Blackfire herself. "Uh, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course!" she said with a smile.

"Um, do something weird to Aqualad, I dunno" Kid Flash stuttered as Jinx was now fuming so much that she looked like she'd explode.

"Weird, you say?" Blackfire smirked before getting up and planting herself firmly on the Atlantean and giving him the kiss of a lifetime while writhing sensually all over him. Towards the end, however, she grabbed his hand and licked it. "Weird enough for you?" she purred, before suddenly speaking in a completely different language that could only be that of Atlantis. Aqualad turned a bright pink at whatever she said, and replied in the same language. Whatever they had told each other seemed to please Blackfire, as she remained perched on the water-manipulator before spinning the bottle.

"Raven. Truth or Dare?"

The room's temperature seemed to drop as the dreaded moment had come. This was it; Raven would destroy all of them in a second depending on what came next. Everyone looked over at the empath apprehensively.

"Dare" she spoke in a move that shocked everyone, yet they realized that she'd probably prefer to subject herself to something embarrassing rather than reveal some horrible dark secret.

"I dare you to remain for the rest of the game with your shirt off. I'm feeling kinda lonely as the only semi-nude one in the room" Blackfire smiled devilishly.

Cyborg literally ducked for cover as he caught sight of the look on Raven's face; yet, after she seemed to take a moment to breathe and calm her inner emotions, she shrugged out of her jacket and began to pull her shirt up.

"If anyone comments, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do" she threatened. What had gotten into her? Was she going along with this because of the alcohol or just because she wanted to fit in? She wasn't sure, but she pulled her shirt off and remained exposed in her black and dark blue lace bra for the world to see.

The boys had for the most part turned away politely, all except Beast Boy of course who was blatantly staring right at, well, her. He worried that he might have a potential nose bleed coming on in a minute if he stared too long, plus his hormones must have spiked up a mile... Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined he'd see Raven shirtless, never in his life!

She used her powers to give the bottle a push, and it landed on Jericho. "Truth or Dare?" she asked. He held up one finger, signaling he wanted the first option. "Uh... Tell us a dark secret about yourself?" she asked. He turned to the first person sitting next to him, which was Kole, and he grabbed her shoulders until their eyes retained contact. He melded into her, and when she next opened her eyes they were vibrant green.

"Well, the only dark secret I know of that is really of interest to anyone is that I have a younger sister named Rose... and our father is someone you all truly hate." With that, he spun the bottle until it landed on Argent.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked, still in Kole's body.

"Dare" she decided.

"I dare you to take a shot of tequila off of someone's stomach, you choose!" The Titans looked at Kole, astonished at the entirety of what had just been uttered from her mouth by a seemingly innocent Titan; upon re-emerging from her body, he simply smiled and gestured to the tequila.

Cyborg had at this point made the rounds and passed out more drinks to everyone; Argent simply grabbed a shot glass filled with tequila and a lime, and pushed Hot Spot to the floor, sticking the lime in his mouth. She pulled his shirt up and scattered salt across his vibrant fiery belly before pouring the shot onto his belly button, leaning over to lick it up and leaving a trail of her saliva which evaporated upon contact. She then moved up to his lips and took the somewhat charred lime into her own, biting down on it and messily getting lime juice in both of their mouths.

"O...Uh... Ok!" Cyborg managed to cough out, and in response (mostly out of privacy and awkwardness) the other Titans downed their own drinks.

"Truth or Dare!" Argent suddenly proclaimed; she somehow had spun the bottle and it had landed on Beast Boy.

"Uhh... Truth I guess"

"Who're you crushin' on?" Argent asked; she seemed to have had that shot go to her head rather quickly, but the question was serious enough. "No bluffing, you've got to answer, not an actress or someone like that, and nobody doesn't count!"Argent specified quickly. Beast Boy's ears drooped a little, and he looked shiftily around the room before taking a deep swig of the beer Cyborg had shoved in his hands.

"Um. Well, she's really not the first person you'd expect" he began slowly. "She's like my total opposite. And she used to be taller than me. She's really smart, and really really pretty... She's got super cool powers and is really strong... She normally makes fun of me and hates my jokes... She's really one of my best friends, deep down... And she's got the most gorgeous violet eyes. I guess you guys know who it is, based on that..."he trailed off.

Raven had downed her beer right before he spoke, and the alcohol in her system was pumping through her blood. The whole time he was speaking, Raven felt his reverberating onto her own body due to their closeness on the couch. Each word he uttered seemed to pull her deeper into the certainity that it was...

'Raven...'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting intense! Let me know what you think, leave a comment and it will make my day! x


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite green and gray couple gets some alone time for a bit.

Five

The windowpanes let out an earsplitting crack as they were cleaved down the middle by a wave of black energy. She stood up suddenly, rushing out of the room as fast as her dizzy brain would allow; she wasn't going to trust her powers at a moment like this. There were a few cries of her name and some whoops and some drunken giggles, but she tuned it all out as she headed for the first abandoned room she could find; it was a small planning room off the hallway, equipped with a tiny loveseat and a few computer monitors and a coffee table or two.

She ran and crouched behind the loveseat, clutching herself as she was shaking like a leaf. Beast Boy couldn't have meant... Yet he had basically described her to the entirety of the team, and she had heard his thoughts and feelings as clear as day. Her mind was in a mess, and she clutched her head between her hands biting back a scream of distress. She wasn't the right type of person to be liked, no one should attempt to feel those things about her...

"Raven?"

She screamed and fell back, eyes flashing black out of fear.

"Whoa, whoa! It's... I'm here to apologize" Beast Boy had found her, of course, what with his animal senses he could track her anywhere. Not that she had truly hidden herself all that well, but it still freaked her out.

"You... You should leave. I can't handle my powers right now" she said heavily. He had knelt in front of her and reached his hand out to try and touch her arm. She flinched as a wave of emotion rolled over her.

"Rae, I'm sorry if what I said back there upset you. I guess I just got confident and so much sexual tension has been floating around with all these hormonal people gathered together... But that's not the point. I really do feel that way about you and I'd be really happy if you felt the same. If not, I understand. Just friends. But if it's because you're afraid you'll hurt me, Rae... You shouldn't worry about it. I'm stronger than I look. Hell, I'M worried that if we ever started something I couldn't control my own self around you... You drive me crazy, Raven" he exhaled, moving closer to her and placing one hand on her face softly.

"Beast Boy, I... I am worried about that. I can't handle physical things with anyone because I end up blowing something to pieces, and I definitely don't want that to be a living breathing person... like you. I don't know how I feel about this sort of stuff because I keep it all locked up for a reason, and now you saying this has unleashed something in my head I've only let out one time, and I never wanted to feel that hurt and pain again..."she was cut off by warm arms encircling her and a pair of soft lips kissing her own. It wasn't enough to smother her, and she let out a gasp when he pulled away; she was trembling all over.

"Just let me try, Raven... I really want you to let me have you, I think I'll go crazy if I don't" he said in a voice much deeper than normal. Raven's nerves went weak and she tentatively leaned in to push her lips onto his once more, just to experience that wonderful feeling again. He moaned, content, and one of his hands snaked into her violet hair, keeping her in place. He trailed the other along her back, and then he remembered that he was touching bare skin as she was still in her bra from the dare.

"Rae, you realize what you're doing to me right? God you're so sexy like this" he murmured against her lips, which were puffy from their intense kiss. She let out a little mewl of approval as he bent to suck on her neck, marking her as his. He had unleashed something in her blood that singed for him to take this further, and it was only helped by the flow of alcohol in her system and the response she was getting from his awakening animal behaviors.

Unfortunately their little moment together was interrupted as the door slammed open and shone the light of the hallway onto the two Titans; Aqualad looked like he wanted to be anywhere else at that moment, but there he was, and there they were. Raven's inner emotions had half a mind to lash out at him and send him packing, but other parts of her realized how her judgement was impaired and just how quickly things were moving... Not that she minded, which was even more troublesome.

"Uhh..." Aqualad faltered. "I, um, came to find you because I was sort of nominated to since I'm the least drunk" he babbled. Beast Boy in the meantime had attempted to shield Raven from the Atlantean's gaze, sort of how an animal protects his mate from harm. Raven could sense these emotions coming off of him, and for that she was grateful.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming" she mumbled before taking a deep breath and standing up. Aqualad pointedly looked away due to her lack of a shirt, and Beast Boy appreciated this more than the other male would ever really know, due to their former inner rivalry and the fact that everyone knew what a heartthrob Aqualad was... even in Raven's eyes.

As they made their way into the hallway, to show that he meant what he said to her, Beast Boy gave her a quick kiss on the lips while Aqualad's back was turned. "We'll continue this later, hm? We gotta go be social and stuff" he said lightly, but not enough for one of the lightbulbs above them to flicker dangerously as a blush pinked her cheeks. She nodded though, and followed.

When they entered the room again they were met with whoops and hollers from the other teammates, and as a sign of reassurance Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and smiled at her as they took their seats.

"Well you look thoroughly snogged" Argent quipped, and Raven shot her a glare while Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"About damn TIME! I was wonderin' when y'all would get over your tension and go for it already" Cyborg boomed, and Beast Boy sent him an annoyed look but mischeviously reached over to spin the bottle... And of course it landed right on Cyborg.

"Truth or Dare, Tin Man?" he cackled. Cyborg crossed his arms confidently.

"Dare!"

"Alright, I dare you to take a shot of maple syrup and eat nothing after to get rid of the taste, and you can't wash it down until three rounds later" the changeling smirked as he saw the robotic teen's face drop.

"Aw, man, that sounds nasty!" he complained, but stood up to go to the kitchen and grabbed one of the many bottles of syrup (which were normally used for waffles) and a small shot glass. He squirted some out until it was full, then brought it back to the gathering of Titans who were all snickering.

"Down the hatch!" Beast Boy urged, squeezing Raven's hand as he noted she had a small smile on her face as she too enjoyed this form of revenge.

Cyborg grimaced but downed the sticky syrup (as fast as it would pour into his throat) and once he had swallowed he looked a bit blue in the face.

"AWWW HELL NO, THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" he sputtered, looking desperately at the table of refreshments and wishing he could eat at least one chip to get rid of the too-sweet taste. "I can feel the cavities comin'! BLEAHHHHH!" he yelped, reaching for the bottle to spin it as fast as he could so that his torment could end.

"Cheshire, Truth or Dare?" he asked a bit heavily.

"Truth" she said in her silky voice.

"Uhh... How did you get into the villain world?" Cyborg blurted out. Everyone glared at him but he simply shrugged. "What? Come on, you're dying to know aren't you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you all think!
> 
> x


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all freak, I pulled Cheshire's backstory from the DC comics character. I generalized A LOT and twisted a few things to fit the show (such as her having powers and such, because that's only from the show as far as I can remember) but the general concept is there... The Senator, Slade, all of it. :)

Six

Cheshire folded her arms pointedly, sighing a little before she began to regale the Titans with her tale of villainy.

"I was born out of rape, my father was a prominent US Senator who took advantage of my mother and left her, with me in her womb of course. She was Vietnamese, and I eventually was sold into slavery there as a child. I killed my master and was adopted by a new one who taught me how to control my developing powers and hone my skills as a fighter. I fought many battles, not caring who they were for but only to better myself in order to get my revenge one day. When I was ready, I returned to the place I knew I would find my bastard of a father and elaborately came up with a way to get him caught, killed, and forever pay for his crimes against my mother in death. I was... successful. After such a feat, I was approached first by Slade to be a part of his team, and for a time I considered it. I did a few jobs here and there for him, but nothing serious. After a while I moved to Central City and eventually to Steel City... That's when the Brotherhood of Evil contacted me to deal with some of Titans East. And the rest is history" she spoke in a varied tone of emotionless yet powerful words, so much so that she silenced the room.

Robin, of course, was flaring up a bit at the casual mentions of murder, Slade, and all her other potential wrongdoings. Starfire seemed to sense this about her boyfriend, however, as he had gone all tense.

"We thank you for your honesty, Cheshire. It was quite noble of you to be so forthcoming of all your past misdeeds... As a sign of our trust, would you be willing to swear your future will contain less of the red?" the Tamaranian princess spoke up suddenly, and everyone in the room was startled by Starfire's wise choice of words.

"I... I think I'd be okay with that" she replied, and for a strange reason she seemed to tilt her head to glance at Speedy as she said that. "No hard feelings about before?"

"Psht, no way!" Speedy yelled back at her. The little assassin looked startled, even jumpy at his sudden outburst. "You refused my marriage proposal, I won't be able to get over that!" he finished with a grin.

Everyone began to chuckle at that, and Cheshire simply shook her head and reached forward to spin the bottle.

"Aqualad, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth" the Atlantean said with a cautious look at the others in the room.

"If there was anyone in this room you could sleep with, who would it be?" she deadpanned, and the entire room filled with Titans whooped and cackled at Aqualad's purple face. "And I mean, all the way. Not just cuddles" she purred.

"Um... Well... That is to say..." he stuttered; Blackfire was still draped across him, holding onto his neck and staring at him with a glint in her eye.

"Choose your words carefully and you might get lucky tonight, fishboy" she joked, running one of her tan fingers along his jawline. He gulped.

"Um, well, in this context I'd have to go with Blackfire" he mumbled much to Speedy's delight.

"Right answer!" she chuckled, planting a loud kiss on his cheek and snuggling into him more. He looked like he had died and gone to heaven; Starfire and Raven both looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked after spinning the bottle and it landed on Kid Flash.

"Dare!" the speedster said boastfully. Aqualad grinned evilly before announcing his choice of dare.

"I dare you to streak around the entire world; every continent, and bring back proof form each one so we know you did it. And you've gotta go slow enough for people to see you... Well, at least think they have before you run off."

"WHAT?!" Kid Flash leapt up so quickly that no one really saw it happen. "That's terrible! It's cold some places" he whined. Jinx smacked him.

"Shut up and suffer; oh and bring me back some of that Belgian chocolate I like so much!" she said batting her eyelashes at him. He whined some more before pulling his shirt off, causing Cyborg to shout "AYYYY!" as he finally was allowed to down a beer and get rid of the taste of pure syrup from his throat.

"Pants too, don't forget!" Blackfire called out. Kid Flash gave her the bird before whipping his pants and undies off quick enough for no one to really see it and he was out the door.

They all waited for him to come back, as it would probably take him a while longer as he had to take it slower and collect proof; while they waited, Argent convinced them all to take a shot of something to keep their blood pumping with energy and happy feelings and all that.

Raven wrinkled her nose at the thought of taking a shot just like that, so she magicked over some vodka and pear juice as a chaser which would undoubtedly taste much better than just the vodka alone. Beast Boy looked at her curiously.

"Is that good, Rae?" he asked, watching her pour out a second shot glass full of the pear juice. Instead of answering him, she waved her hand and two more shot glasses floated over, into which she poured identical things.

"Cheers" she said with a clink of their first shot glasses; they downed them, grimacing as it shot like fire down into their stomachs. They immediately reached for the pear juice, but in a surprise move Beast Boy linked their arms and winked at her before they threw down the sweeter and tastier drink.

Invigorated by the intensity of the liquid now in their systems, Beast Boy in a move of surprising boldness instead of disentangling their arms pulled Raven into the crook of his own and tilted her chin up to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

Raven, startled, didn't even have time to think and was kissing him back as the taster flew up and crashed to the floor int the kitchen.

"Heh hem."

They broke apart and noticed that most of the other Titans were staring at them with sly grins on their faces; Blackfire and Aqualad were now blatantly making out on the couch, but for the most part were being ignored. Raven remembered she was only in her bra, and flushed while glaring at everyone.

"Friend Raven, does this mean that you and friend Beast Boy are now like boyfriend Robin and myself?" Starfire asked excitedly. Raven narrowed her eyes, not quite sure how to respond but Beast Boy of course beat her to it.

"Something like that, Star" he offered, and of course they were met with a squeal of joy. Raven sensed many of "the double dates" in her future and let out a puff of air.

"Ok, I'm back!"

While they were all distracted, Kid Flash had returned and pulled his pants back on. He deposited a box of chocolates in Jinx's lap, and she fist pumped before diving in.

"Here's a bag of South American coffee, some maple syrup from Canada-"

"Put that stuff AWAY" Cyborg moaned. Kid Flash ignored him.

"-some biscuits from England, some olive oil from Italy, a diamond from Africa..." he paused, walking back over to Jinx and depositing the shiny rock in her lap with a wink. "It's not stealing if I got it out of the mine myself, right?" he joked while she flushed, but her eyes were shining.

"I've also got some tea from India, some weird-ass board game from a factory in China, some rice from Japan, and some vegemite from Australia. Oh, and here's a penguin from Antarctica" he finished casually, and the Titans yelped in surprise as a little penguin waddled out from behind him. "I'll bring him back later, he was too cute to not streak in front of!"he joked.

"Um... You were very thorough" Aqualad gave him that much at least. Kid Flash gave a mock bow before spinning the bottle for the next target of the game.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always give me joy, so leave me a note! :)
> 
> x


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire and Robin have a little heart to heart about their relationship... in front of everyone.

Seven

The bottle spun around and around a few times before it landed once again on Starfire for the second time that night.

"Starfire, Truth or Dare?" Kid Flash asked.

"I think I shall be doing the truth this time!" she replied.

"Alright... Umm... What's the dirtiest thing you would ever do with Robin?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"Dirty? Well I suppose us jumping together into a mixture of your Earth mud and perhaps crushed up excrement would be quite dirty, yes?" she said with a wrinkle of her nose.

The rest of the Titans gagged a little bit at this mental picture, and Robin turned a little green (but not enough to hold a candle to Beast Boy, of course) while Blackfire detached herself from Aqualad's lips with a loud smacking sound.

"Little sister, you've got the wrong context again... He means what's the dirtiest thing you'd do, as in would you let him rannarglup you in the grebnacks?" she deadpanned with a small eyebrow raise as Starfrie flushed scarlet as she came into full understanding of the question.

"Oh! My... Well, I suppose if the mood called for it..." she flushed even darker and his her face in Robin's chest as he looked both mortified, pleased, and curious as to what exactly those Tamaranian words meant.

"But she didn't explain..." Speedy began to ask, before Robin glared at him.

"She answered the question, it's good enough for me!"the boy-wonder growled before nudging his girlfriend. She emerged, a little pink still, and reached out to spin the bottle... It landed on Robin.

"Boyfriend Robin, would you prefer the telling of the truth or the dare?" Starfire asked timidly.

"Truth this time" he said carefully, knowing that if Starfire dared him to eat some of her cooking he might throw up everywhere and insult her all in one go.

"Have you ever told me an untruth? And if so, what was it, and why?" Starfire asked. Everyone in the room immediately felt the room drop about 10 degrees and they realized just how personal things were about to get; they all had the same thought, which was perhaps they should all leave...

"Um, well, Star... Yeah, I guess you could say I have" he began slowly. She immediately turned stony-faced, but the hurt was shining in her eyes.

"I lied to you when you went to the mall that one time and came back with those pink shoes. I didn't actually feed Silkie, I forgot and that's why he ate Cyborg's stash of waffles and threw up everywhere. I'm sorry!" he pleaded. Starfire bit her lip.

"You... You allowed for the Silkie to remain hungry?" she said with a tremble in her voice. "How could you have done such a thing? Now I am reluctant to trust you for when we have little bumgorfs of our own to watch after!"

"I know, Star, I promise it won't happen again... Wait, what?" Robin's eyes went wide. He knew what bumgorfs were, just based on how fondly Starfire used that term in phrases such as "Momma's little bumgorf" on many occasions.

"Yes, when we in the future decide to have real offspring, how can I know that you won't let them starve?" she continued, crossing her arms.

At this point Cyborg was finding it hard to contain his laughter at Robin's dumbstruck face, and many of the other guys were having trouble with this same predicament; Beast Boy made a point to avoid looking anywhere near his best friend for fear of bursting out into uncontrollable cackles.

To see their leader discussing such things with sweet, innocent but fierce alien princess Starfire whose customs were much more old-fashioned in some ways than Earth's was priceless. Beast Boy spared a glance at Raven who was still nestled comfortably in his arm and now sipping on some sort of mixed drink she had made herself via her powers.

She met his gaze and raised an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth upturned as well; she was just as amused by all of this, which made the situation even better.

"Star... I think we shouldn't be too hasty on decisions like this..." Robin tried to plead in a lower voice.

"HASTY? I am not trying to make with the haste, but I am aware that sometimes 'accidents happen' as they say here on your planet; I would not want any offspring of ours to 'accidentally' have a neglectful father-figure who forgets when to feed them!" she retorted with her voice rising a little to counter his.

"Alright, Star, alright! You know I'd never do such a thing, I'm not like that... There's no way I'd forget to feed my own kids! Remember my past, remember how I lived... You'd know I'd want the best for my... our kids" Robin said, placating her (he looked somewhat nervous while doing it, of course, but he knew that this was the only way to calm her down).

Starfire's attitude softened at the mention of this, and she wrapped her arms around him tenderly.

"Robin, I know you will be a wonderful father. I was doing the testing of your character, that is all, and you have passed!" she said happily, then placing a kiss on his lips.

"Right, right, spin the bottle already bird-brain, I'm getting bored" Blackfire said with a tired fake yawn. Aqualad's hair was a mess from her having run her hands through it rather thoroughly, and he had plenty of hickeys on his neck.

"Well if you're so bored, why don't you get a room?" Cyborg quipped with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Actually I think we will. Come on, Garth" she said, dragging Aqualad to his feet with use of his superior strength and pulling him out of the room.

"We...? Uh, ok, hey!" Aqualad's stream of responses couldn't keep pace with her, and she had perhaps involuntarily, but most likely on purpose revealed his name to the room (in case anyone didn't already know it).

"Um. I guess everyone's stayin' the night? Not that I'd let any of you drive/fly/transport/what have you due to your inebriated states anyway" Cyborg said.

"How'd she find out his name so fast?" Kole asked in wonder as the doors slid shut behind them.

"My sister is quite adept at getting what she wants... I presume it was when they were conversing in Atlantean" Starfire reasoned.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad they're outta here so I don't have to hear those smacking sounds anymore" Bumblebee grumbled, tossing a lock of her frizzy hair over her shoulder with distaste.

"Hot damn, it's already 12:30!" Hot Spot said, not noting the appropriateness of his exclamation until a snicker from Argent drew his attention to it and he shrugged.

In the meanwhile, the penguin from Kid Flash's dare had waddled over to Beast Boy who proceeded to turn into a penguin and make imitations of everything it did. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Of all the things I figured would happen tonight, seeing Beast Boy turn into a drunken penguin was NOT one of them. Kudos" she deadpanned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for comments, if I had them! xD
> 
> Leave me something and I'll be forever smiling.
> 
> x


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyborg is forced to go out for milk.

Eight

"Well Titans? Should we keep partyin' or call it a night?" Cyborg stood and announced to the circle as a whole, for he noticed that some of the team members seemed to be rather antsy to go off and do their own thing once Blackfire had made her move and dragged Aqualad off for some quality time.

"Let's do one last round, and then we'll be free to get up to whatever we want" Bumblebee suggested. Everyone agreed, and Robin reached out to spin the bottle. It landed on Cyborg himself, who moaned again.

"Damn, I can't be a wuss... I guess I'll do a dare" he whined, beating the Boy Wonder before he had a moment to even ask the question.

"Alright... Hmm. I dare you to go and get the milk like I've been asking for you to do for a week" Robin said a bit snootily. Cyborg let out a puff of air.

"That's it? Geez, Rob, you're getting wimpy... Not that I'm complainin', I always love a midnight drive in my baby" Cyborg said, his keys to the T-Car popping out of his arm as he stood to go to the garage.

"...I wasn't finished, Cyborg" Robin continued, with a voice that sent a chill down Cyborg's spine. "You're gonna go get the milk, but you're gonna do it on foot. No jetpacks, no cheating. I want you to suffer for making me eat my cereal dry for the past week... Seriously, am I the only one who goes by the chores list around here?" he whined. Raven let out an indignant scoff of protest; everyone who lived in that Tower knew that Robin was notorious for avoiding chores when he could help it, more often than not even hiding the list and fabricating a new one.

"Rooooobinnnn, that's so cruel!" Cyborg moaned, looking longingly at his keys before setting them back in his arm. "Fine, you'll get your milk... I'll see you in probably TWO HOURS" he added with emphasis. With that, the game was broken up and everyone stood to stretch and decide what they wanted to do next.

"Now, y'all, before I go, some house rules for bedrooms... ABSOLUTELY NO CO-ED ROOM-SHARING BETWEEN THE SEXES!" he bellowed with a stern look. All the Titans flushed and started talking at once (the alcohol in their systems fueling their, erm, need to express why this was a bad choice) when Cyborg started laughing.

"Just kiddin', just kiddin'! I wanted to see y'all's faces... Share with whoever you want, I'm not your mom! Laters!" he said, wiping a fake tear from his eyes as he plugged an earbud into his human ear and the Pointer Sisters playlist began belting out. He was shakin' all the way out the front door, much to everyone's amusement... It seemed like he was going to make the best out of this dare.

"Alright, I think Star and I are gonna retire for the night... Um, yeah. See you all tomorrow!" Robin said rather quickly before pulling a giggling Starfire out of the room and avoiding the knowing looks he got from the rest of his teammates.

"Same for us, kiddos. I've got a date with this little lady and a guest bed... I'll try to keep it down!" Kid Flash said with a wink, and Jinx rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be whisked up piggy-back style and away quicker than, well, a flash.

"I'm gonna drink some more if anyone wants to join me" Bumblebee said with a shrug, and she was joined by Herald, Argent, and Hot Spot (who were determined to spend the rest of the night in each other's company, it seemed) at the alcohol station.

"Um... Wanna go for round two?" Speedy asked Cheshire suddenly. If anyone could have seen her eyebrows they would have been raised.

"...You want to propose to me again?" she asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"No! Ugh, I meant darts. Over there" Speedy gestured, turning scarlet. She laughed, something that caused the few others closest to her to stare in shock at the sound, but she lithely jumped up from the couch and proceeded towards the dartboard.

"Was that on purpose or..." Speedy mumbled half to himself and half to the remaining Titans on the couch.

Beast Boy shrugged and turned back to Raven, who was staring intently at the little penguin who was still making the rounds and inspecting its new surroundings; Raven was intently aware of the chance that this situation was getting close to a one-on-one, and after their little stint earlier she didn't know if she or her powers could handle it.

"We're gonna go and check on the others in the arcade. Have fun!" Kole said brightly, grabbing Jericho's hand and pulling him out behind her; the pink blush on his cheeks was simply adorable, Beast Boy had to give them that.

"Rae... D'you wanna go to bed? I mean! Er!... Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Beast Boy offered flushing a bit at his fumble. She cast her eyes over him for a moment before standing up and clutching her discarded clothes from earlier.

Steeling her nerves at what she was about to probably get way too emotionally involved in, she summoned another shot of what looked like whiskey, downed it, and shook her head a bit to clear her vision. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, Cyborg was strolling back after purchasing two gallons of milk from one of the shadiest 24 hour convenience stores in Jump City; he had decided to take the route through the park where the Titans often went to picnic together and play various games on a nice day.

At night, the park still seemed tranquil and the street lamps scattered along the pathways helped keep it lit up and not too creepy as some nighttime parks were. Every now and then a late night jogger or a couple holding hands would amble past him, marveling a bit at seeing THE Cyborg out and about, but he was too immersed in his music to pay much attention. So much so, in fact, that...

"I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it! I'm so excit- OW!"

He had collided with someone in the middle of his ridiculous and eccentric dance routine (which involved way too much arm movement and hip thrusting, and of course spinning in circles every other second) which resulted in the person falling to the ground, since Cyborg was half metal he basically just felt as if someone bumped him on the back without too much force.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"a girl's voice called out to him, and he would have heard it too if his music hadn't been so loud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Sorry it's kind of a filler chapter, but I'm setting it all up for some fun times in the next... We find out what's going on in some of the bedrooms ;) And what will Raven and BB get up to? And who on Earth did Cyborg bump into while jammin'?
> 
> Yes, there were a multitude of Teen Titans Go! references in this one. I'm not ashamed.
> 
> Leave me a comment or two so I can know how you all like it!
> 
> x


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bedrooms part 1.

Nine

Jinx and Kid Flash took the fast way down to the guest level of the tower, meaning Kid Flash simply used his own two legs.

"You ready for a fun night, milady?" he joked, setting her down in front of one of the guest room doors. She shrugged, acting nonchalant, but after a moment she grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know I am. It'll be nice to spend some time together away from Central City... You know, it's kind of like a small vacation" she commented, and Kid Flash nodded. He pushed the button to open the room up, and the door slid open to reveal a room shrouded in dark.

"That's weird, don't the lights normally come on when you first go in?" he muttered, fumbling his hands along the wall trying to find the switch.

"Unless someone's programmed them to stay off..." Jinx replied, her cat-like eyes scanning the dark room (as she could see better in the dark than most), and they suddenly widened. "Wally, no!" she hissed.

It was too late. Kid Flash had switched the light on to reveal that the room was already occupied, and Blackfire and Aqualad were in a compromising position tangled up in the sheets of the guest bed.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jinx and Kid Flash both yelped, trying to cover their eyes but at the same time trying to find the light switch and get out; the result was them stumbling over one another and landing in a heap just outside the door.

"You klorbags!" Blackfire screeched, removing herself from Aqualad (who had turned a lovely shade of puce) and floating quickly over to the door in all of her glory... Apparently she didn't care too much about modesty, but she was offended enough when interrupted.

Slamming the light switch off, she glared at the two who were pulling themselves together and making a point to only look at either the ceiling or Blackfire's face if they had to.

"Next time, you shouldn't forget to knock when you see the little red light on the door... It means we're in here and we're BUSY!" she growled, her eyes flashing violet before she slammed the door in their faces.

Jinx and Kid Flash looked at one another, not quite sure what to make of what happened. After a moment of awkward sheepish looks, Kid Flash started snickering and Jinx bit her lip in order to keep her giggles in.

"Did you see the look on his face?" the speedster whispered, shaking a bit at the thought of Aqualad in such a position.

"He looked mortified! It was awesome!" Jinx cackled.

"I can't believe that happened... Wow, that was bad" Kid Flash said with a small snort, running his hand through his hair absently. "You know, though, what they were doing in there didn't look too bad... It looked pretty fun, actually" he said with an eyebrow wiggle that caused her to giggle again and lean in to him, biting him swiftly on the lip playfully.

"Does it now? And what're you suggesting, hm?" she said softly.

The two gave a little jolt when they heard a rather loud scream of pleasure emerge from beyond the somewhat sound-proofed room, and they had to suppress their laugher again before running down the hallway and picking a room with a little green light that indicated vacant.

Once they were inside, they tumbled effortlessly on the bed and Kid Flash wasted no time in kissing her fiercely; his hands ran through her hair and undid her signature updo, letting it flow long and pink in a sort of messy halo around her head.

She in turn pulled off his mask while they started to tug at each other's clothes, kissing and enjoying the sensations all the while.

"I love you" he murmured against her neck as he planted soft love bites there; she gasped a little before pulling him closer to her.

"I love you too, Wally."

A few floors above them, Raven and Beast Boy were walking side by side towards the general direction of her room. Beast Boy kept glancing sideways at her in hopes of catching her eye; he didn't want things to be awkward, and he was determined to continue where they had left off. Steadied by the alcohol, he suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand.

Raven, upon feeling his warm hand holding hers, bit her lip but continued walking. Her emoticlones were dancing the conga in her brain and she couldn't focus; her judgement was clouded by some alcohol, yet it was also much clearer in her brain and heart what she wanted to do.

They had reached her door; she punched in the code and it slid open smoothly. Turning to face him, she steeled herself to say something, but he beat her to it.

"Raven, I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you want me... I've always been here for you, and always will be. My feelings are strong, I can't help how or what they decide to push me to do... I've always been taught to follow my heart, animal instinct soon came after. Everything in my entire being is telling me to try to be with you, somehow. I know you've been raised to think that your emotions are dangerous, and some of them are. But others, like what we were exploring before... Those were beautiful" he said, reaching up and placing his other hand on her cheek and threading his fingers in her violet hair.

Raven shuddered at the contact, her eyes closing automatically as she leaned in to his touch. "Beast Boy, that was one of the loveliest things I think you've ever said" she spoke with a light tone, meaning every word. "And I'm... I'm willing to try, if we go slow" she said a little more softly.

Beast Boy's heart leapt in his chest and a grin lit up his face; Raven had opened her eyes to meet his, just before she leaned in to connect their lips. She was surprised at her own boldness, but the feeling of their skin touching at one of the most special places was worth it.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back deeply and pushing her into the dark yet welcoming depths of her room, the door sliding shut behind them.

At the park, Cyborg had removed his headphones in order to hear what the girl was saying to him.

"Sorry, little miss! I didn't mean to dance so hard" he joked, reaching out the robotic hand not holding the bag full of milk in order to pull her up. She took it reluctantly, and once she stood he could see her better.

She had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a few little wisps having fallen out due to her jog most likely. Her eyes were a vibrant blue set in a heart-shaped face, and while she might have seemed long and lanky something else about her gave her a petite but cute shape.

"I'm Cyborg!" he blurted out suddenly.

"Yeah, I know. You're from the Teen Titans" she replied, dusting herself off and making sure her iPod hadn't been messed up in the fall. "Why are you out this late buying milk? And were you just listening to the Pointer Sisters?" she asked, raising her eyebrow skillfully.

"I was dared to by my ass of a leader, Robin, because he thinks that it was too long since we'd last had any milk... Is a week that long to you? I don't think so... And wait, you know the Pointer Sisters?" Cyborg said, a bit surprised (but in a good way.)

"Of course I do, I love them. Any music from the eighties really, I was just listening to Donna Summer" she replied casually.

"Ooh, I love her! I've got her on my favorite playlist!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Girl, you've got some good music tastes. What's your name anyway?"

"It's Sarah. Sarah Simms."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh lookie, BBRae goodness, perhaps some RobStar action next time too!
> 
> Comments are always lovely!
> 
> x


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bedrooms part 2.

Ten

In the common area, Speedy and Cheshire had just tied again for darts, and thus had called it quits on the game and moseyed on over to the drinking station to replenish their cups.

"So you're going to officially join up with one of the Titan groups, right?" Speedy cut to the chase, the alcohol boosting his confidence. He was sort of teasing, of course, but at the same time he really wondered if she would be able to tip the balance and head over to the good side.

"I'm still on the fence about it" she purred, lifting up her mask slightly to pour the liquid into her mouth. Speedy hadn't expected her to do this so forwardly, as before she had made a point of turning away completely from the rest of the Titans and downed her drink quickly before settling her mask back in place.

He was astonished at how pretty her lips looked, and perhaps it was the alcohol fueling him a bit but he wobbled a little with his desire to lean closer to her. She pulled the mask back down, and he almost pouted.

"What's to think about? We'd be kicking bad guy butt on a daily basis basically, you'd get funded by the city you were in, and a free place to live. That's the life, man" Speedy said. They had made their way into the kitchen in order to get some more ice for their drinks; he leaned against the counter and watched her open the freezer and pull a few cubes out and into her drink.

"Sounds tempting. I may need a little more persuading to fully accept such an offer" she hummed, turning around with another handful of cubes and reaching for his cup.

Something about the way she said it sounded like a challenge to him; he felt waves of electricity that seemed to course through them both between the space that they occupied in the room.

Without much thought and his blood racing, he stopped her hand midway through the gesture, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. He moved a hand to her cat mask and gently pushed up enough so that her plump and soft-looking lips were once again exposed.

Leaning in, he placed his mouth on hers and kissed her deeply. The ice in her hand was sent clattering to the floor and she dropped her drink in her haste to reciprocate and wrap her arms around him. The mask was a bit of a hindrance, but unless she removed it he wouldn't go as far as that.

Her lips were just as soft as he imagined, and he ran his tongue passionately along the bottom one until she gave way. Their tongues swirled around together as if he wanted to map out the inside of her mouth with it and never forget the shape or feel. She gripped him tightly, letting out little kitten-like mewls of pleasure as he nibbled on her lip and then pushed her head sideways in order to land his lips ferociously on her neck, pulling a hickey into existence.

He flipped her around and pulled her up onto the counter, pushing her legs apart with his hands and running them up and down her smooth skin; she was only wearing a short green miniskirt and a black long-sleeved shirt, her long hair piled into a messy braid on her head. He now had direct access to her lips and didn't have to lean down to reach her smaller form.

"Oy! What on Earth..." Thunder had just emerged into the kitchen from the arcade room, where he and his brother were still engaged in a laborious battle of video games against Wildebeest, Mas, and Menos. Cheshire's mask was back down and covering her face quicker than a blink as the two broke apart, panting.

"Let's..." Speedy began, but Cheshire was already back on the ground, not even casting a second glance at the mess she had left on the floor as she dragged Speedy out by his arm. They reached the elevator and punched the button, all the while quivering with anticipation.

Once they were allowed in, he pushed her in roughly and picked her up, wrapping her legs deftly around his waist she pulled her mask up slightly before kissing him deeply again.

They reached the guest floor and selected a vacant room at random, Speedy throwing her down on the bed and locking the door with a small rushed vocal command. Their lips reconnected seconds after that, the lights dimming a bit on cue.

"Will you take your mask off for me?" he whispered, desperately wanting to see the face of the girl he was kissing so fiercely. She hesitated.

"Will you take off yours?" she countered, and he smiled a little.

"Touche" he said, taking a deep breath before pulling the small eyemask off and showing her his blue-green eyes which were full of lust and eagerness to see her face. Reluctantly, she reached her small hands up to pull the cat mask off, exposing wide almond-shaped green eyes and sharp but feminine features; Speedy couldn't resist, and he kissed her deeply muttering "You're gorgeous" against her full lips all the while.

He hadn't expected this, not at all.

In a completely different setting, Raven was shaking a little as Beast Boy continued backing them up towards her large bed; she had dropped her hoodie and shirt on the floor of her room and they were forgotten. The backs of her knees hit the side of the bed and they were falling, tumbling onto her dark sheets.

He shivered as she boldly ventured her tongue out from between her lips, and he latched onto it quickly twirling it together with his own. He pushed their bodies together forcefully, a low growl emitting from deep in his throat as his animal instincts started to resurface.

His hands snaked up and around all over her, caressing and causing her to let out a moan of approval, her eyes flashing black as her powers surged due to all the sensations.

"B...Beast Boy, what are you doing to me?" she whispered, her entire body feeling as if it were coated in flames while contrasting goosebumps burst anywhere his fingers touched.

"I'd have to say the same thing... You're making me crazy, m'not sure if I can... I won't be able to control it if we go too far" he warned her, pulling her bra strap down a bit and biting into her shoulder a bit.

Gasping, she nodded. "I know the feeling, oh God... I'm so..." she trailed off as his hands reached a place on her body that caused her vision to blur and she let out a high-pitched moan of approval.

"Gar..." she hissed, and his responding growl told her that she had done something right by calling him by his given name.

Meanwhile, the little penguin continued to waddle around, having finally reached the halls themselves and finding it rather hard to understand what all these odd noises coming from within the rooms meant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, here's a real fluffy chapter full of sexytimes for you all. Sorry if you all wanted some RobStar, but I just had to get some Speedy/Cheshire in there (ok like the whole effing chapter is them and I'm sorry I'm not sorry I love them as a pairing ok?) as it was calling for it.
> 
> Oh, and some steamy BBRae and an appearance by everybody's favorite Antarctican penguin was warranted of course (everybody loves the penguin!) ... OH and remember that everyone's a little under the influence, except for those who went to the arcade. So if any OOCness happens (although I try my best to avoid it) you can chalk it up to the alcohol having some fun.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bedrooms part 3.

"It's not that I don't want a man in my life... I just don't think there's a man out there that can handle me!" Bumblebee slurred a bit as she sipped her 5th glass of vodka and sprite. In response, Argent snickered and tapped her own solo cup filled with straight bourbon to the other girl's.

"I hear that! Although this one here seems to be doing a fair job of changin' my mind" she said with a small smile towards Hot Spot, whose warm arms were draped across her bare back and causing her skin to glow metallic red at his touch.

"I don't know what the hell type of chemical shit's goin' on with you guys, but it looks pretty damn cool so keep it up" Herald nodded, raising his shot glass filled with whiskey towards them with a nod before downing it.

"It does look pretty neat. What's up with you guys exactly? I don't think we ever got your power backstories" Bumblebee asked with a surprising brashness. Argent shrugged her now vibrant shoulders.

"I thought for the longest time that I was the daughter of a Senator in New Jersey, and on my sixteenth birthday my skin changed to gray and during my pool part later on, me and a couple of my friends were teleported away. We learned that we were actually half-alien, and that our mothers were impregnated with us for the sole purpose of defeating other super-powered beings on Earth... We were all re-stationed in New Zealand for a few years, which is where I picked up my accent."

She stopped at that, and the other Titans were impressed and also a little confused by how much and how little she had revealed about herself at the same time.

"What happened to your other friends?" Bumblebee probed further, but Argent had already turned to Hot Spot.

"It's your turn now, ain't it? Speak up, hottie, I wanna know all about you!" she said, snuggling closer to him in encouragement.

Hot Spot, however, was staring at Argent as if a whole new world had been opened up, his entirely white eyes widening and his red skin glowing brighter than normal.

"A-Argent?" he said her name with wonder, rolling the name on his tongue and suddenly beginning to laugh.

"What's up, Hot Spot?" Herald asked warily.

"Argent, um, I really don't know how to put this... But I think you and I know each other better than you think." Hot Spot began. Argent, still a little hyped up on alcohol, turned her head to the side to stare at him briefly.

"Never seen your face before until the battle at the Brotherhood's base, luv. In fact, I've only ever seen your face as a big blob of fire, which isn't bad by the way." She suddenly stopped as Hot Spot stood up and powered down, revealing his normally dark skin and short black hair and dark brownish amber eyes.

Argent's heart stopped in her chest, and her breathing became heavy. Bumblebee shot a look over to Herald, before turning to the other girl in concern. "Argent? Are you ok?" she asked carefully.

"Isaiah."

"Toni."

She had stood up and was staring at him, eyes a bit squinty. "What... How are you... Why didn't you come find me?" she asked, her voice cracking but remaining steady otherwise.

"I only just remembered everything now. Your story, it woke something up in me... I started to see pictures of my past... Our past, as a team. After the battle with Haze, I just woke up again, somehow. I was wearing this new costume, and my powers had changed, increased. I remembered nothing except for my desire to protect and serve as a hero... Not even you. I'm sorry..."

He was cut off by her arms around his neck, and her lips crashing onto his. He returned the kiss passionately, and she broke apart from him.

"I'm not blaming you, I'm just glad you're alive. After your death, the rest of us tried to stay together for a time before we disbanded recently for a sort of break. We can form up a team again, I can call Risk and Prysm and Fringe..."

"How are they? Tell me everything!" Hot Spot replied, his eyes lighting up as thousands of memories fell back into place.

"Wait a second, hold the phone, whatever you want!" Bumblebee suddenly interjected. The two Titans had forgotten there were other people in the room, and turned to look at the girl in the yellow turtleneck and black pants a sheepish look. "You two know each other?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, he was one of the others who was pulled into space on our sixteenth birthdays... We were born on June 21, all of us who were a part of this project. When we reached sixteen we had 'come of age' and were instructed on how to control our newly awakened gifts..." Hot Spot answered, surprised at how easily it was all coming back to him.

"We formed a team with another third member, Risk, whose powers are adrenaline based. During a hard battle with a villain named Haze, we thought that Hot Spot, or Joto as he was known back then, was killed... He had a different outfit and his powers weren't physically manifesting all over his skin like they do now. I never once thought that it could be the same person..." Argent explained, mystified.

"Let's give them some privacy, to catch up and all that. I'm sure they have a ton of questions for one another" Herald said, standing up and placing a hand on Bumblebee's rising shoulder as she attempted to stand and interrogate them with more questions.

Argent and Hot Spot beamed at Herald, who gave them a nod before they rushed off towards the door in order to be alone.

Meanwhile, in Robin's room (where Robin had decided that they spend the night, as it would be the last place anyone would dare to intrude upon lest they want their faces bashed in), the power couple of the Teen Titans were already cuddling together under his sheets.

"Robin, I have a question for you" Starfire suddenly asked. He was absently petting her hair, every once in awhile getting his fingers stuck in the long smooth red tresses.

"Anything, Star" he replied, looking down at her with a smile.

"Do you love me?" she asked softly, her stomach doing flip flops as the words left her tongue.

Robin's own blood chilled in his veins as he heard the question; he hadn't expected to be confronted with it so soon and in such a serious way. Of course he loved her; he could feel it with every fibre of his soul, he had never felt as drawn to or protective of a person his whole life, not to the extent she held over him.

"Star, of course I love you" he suddenly found himself saying; perhaps it was the alcohol fueling him along as he responded, yet their previous discussion of children might have also had him thinking a little deeper subconsciously about this sort of thing.

"You do?" she replied, her green eyes widening and shining vibrantly with the love she too felt for the Boy Wonder.

In response, he pulled off his mask to reveal his blue eyes full of sincerity before he kissed her.

Across the hall in Raven's room, however, the two more unstable of the Titans when it came to emotional responses were engaged in a battle for dominance as their lips crashed down over all sorts of exposed skin; Raven's powers had lashed out at Beast Boy's clothes and ripped most of them off leaving a few tattered pieces of fabric here and there, while Beast Boy opted for a more sensual teasing of the empath by feeling every emotion of passion coursing through him and magnifying it in his heart as hard as he could, causing her to gasp as her own senses were tested in this way.

That, coupled with his fingers dancing lightly all over her and pulling at her clothing bit by bit was enough for her whimper and moan in anticipation of more to come.

"Gar, oh Azar... I never knew that to feel would be like this..." she whispered honestly, her hand entwined into his dark green hair while the other clutched at his own, fingers locking together. He smiled, dipping his head down into the junction between her collarbone and neck which he had already been assaulting previously and was now extra sensitive.

"I'm happy you're letting me in, Raven... And now that you have, you know there's no going back" he murmured with a strange air of possessiveness that normally was out of place for him, but with a flick of his tongue over her skin that caused her to shiver, pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, some more fluff towards the end of this one, and then some actual sort of plot at the beginning there! I'd taken some liberty with Argent and Hot Spot's backstory in order to make it fit with this cartoon Teen Titans verse, as we don't get to know anything about them really in the series. The comics provide ample stuff for me to pull from, so I tried weaving them together and that's what resulted of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, once I'm done pairing everyone off I'll stop teasing you with snippets of BBRae and RobStar and actually focus on them for fuller time periods xD
> 
> Leave me a nice comment and I'll love you forever! :) Until next time!
> 
> x


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyborg and Sarah get to know one another some more, among other things.

Twelve

Cyborg and Sarah spent the next good portion of their walk in the park talking about music preferences and the like, specifically focusing on the '80s of course. She really knew her stuff, and Cyborg was impressed.

"You know, I also volunteer part-time at a school for disabled kids with prosthetics. They all think you're the best Titan, by the way" she offered with a smile. Cyborg's heart flip-flopped pleasantly.

"For real? Girl, why you gotta do all this amazing stuff and be so perfect and all that?" he replied with a shaky laugh, not really believing his luck at having met such a well-rounded and grounded individual.

"You think I'm perfect? You've only just met me" Sarah chuckled.

"I may be a little tipsy, so what I'm saying is either really honest or really dumb" he replied honestly, shrugging his huge shoulders. She laughed outright then, placing her small hand on his arm.

"Let's go with honest" she offered, her blue eyes twinkling.

Cyborg found himself staring at her then, the human side of him flaring up and causing some of his machinery to hitch as well; something about her really was special, even if she was completely ordinary.

"What other amazing things do you do with your time?" he asked, curious.

"Well, I have a pretty decent understanding of technology" she began slowly, but the glint in her eye told Cyborg she was keeping some things out of her revelation.

"Come on, spill. What is it you want to know?" he asked, a sigh creeping into his voice playfully. "Everyone who knows their tech wants to get some inside knowledge on how I work!" he joked.

"Oh it's not that I don't" she said, crossing her arms. "For example, I can tell right now that you've upgraded your optic sensor with just a glance" she began. Cyborg was impressed, but motioned for her to continue.

"Your internal processor is running on what seems to be a self-made chip, and your sensors appear to be some of the most high-end stuff I've ever seen... Not to mention your in-built offensive capabilities, those I've seen on television but I can already tell just where your sonic cannons connect to your power core just by looking at you... Oh, and is that a jet-missile compartment on your shoulder?" she rattled off, staring him up and down.

"Damn little lady! You've got quite an eye there!" Cyborg was now truly floored. "How did you learn so much about me? Are you stalking me?" he asked, joking but also giving her a look of feigned concern.

"Hah, no way! I'm taking all of the advanced classes in robotic technology, science, and math at school... I'm even heading to college on a full scholarship when I graduate!" she said with a smirk.

"Congratulations! Although I'd be sad to see you go, I feel like I can talk to you about anything..." Cyborg said honestly. "But hey, we can keep in touch, I've got all the methods built into my body!" he joked, and she laughed again.

"Well you'd need my number for that first, wouldn't you?" she said with a sly smile, grabbing his arm between her small hands and motioning for him to proceed with a small nod of her head.

Shaking his own at her knowledge of just where everything was on his body, he pressed down on his arm and his contact book came up. She pulled up a new contact form and begin to swiftly type all of her information down in his arm, hitting save when she was done.

"Call me tomorrow, maybe you can take the kids out to play some baseball with me. I think they'd love it" she said, her eyes shining. He smiled at her, his insides twisting pleasantly again.

"Will do. But I'd better get this milk home before Robin has a cow... and milks it himself" he said with a small snort at the mental image. She snickered along with him, before standing up on her tiptoes in order to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"See you tomorrow then, Cyborg!" she said, and casually placed her earbuds in her hears and continued jogging; she looked back at him and waved about halfway down the path she had taken before she rounded the bend and disappeared.

"What that a dream?" Cyborg muttered to himself, but then he pulled up her information in his contacts and he let out a loud "BOOYAH!" for good measure, putting his Pointer Sisters playlist back on and dancing all the way back to the Tower.

He passed by Bumblebee and Herald who were seemingly in deep conversation still by the bar, a few shot glasses scattered here and there (mostly by Bumblebee, it seemed) which also seemed to constantly be replenishing themselves as the leader of Titans East kept pouring and pouring until she had finished the bottle, which was probably her goal.

"I mean, Blood had it comin' I think. I was too good for him, but then Sparky over there just HAD to beat me to it" she explained, hiccuping a bit. Herald was listening intently, but with a small smile as he realized just how drunk she was.

"An' then of course Speedy comes in every day bein' all idiotic and prissy about how he combs his damn hair... What a girl!" she said with a loud laugh that Herald just couldn't resist joining her in.

"Bee, I think you need to slow down on the drinking before you badmouth your entire team here" he cautioned with a deep chuckle.

"Dude, I don't give a rat's ass! They're all a bunch of whiny brats most of the time, do you KNOW what I gotta deal with all the time?" she replied sassily. "Just the other day Mas and Menos made some weird-ass Mexican food or whatever country they're from, and it burned my insides for two days straight!"

Herald had to bite his lip in fear of laughing at this revelation, but Bumblebee continued anyway, downing another shot before grabbing a beer and snapping it open one-handed.

"If these guys knew what I've been through, hell... Dealin' with the HIVE all day for years, now those pricks were a bunch of snobby villains if I've ever seen 'em. Jinx was such a bitch for a while there... Oh, and don't get me started on Angel and Kyd Wykkyd's sexual tension, UGH that was terrible!" she continued to ramble on about whatever seemed to pop into her head, taking a large swig of the beer. Herald's eyes widened, however, as she chugged the remainder of the can and crushed it effortlessly in her hand.

"Bee, I think you'd better slow it down for real now... Especially since you just drank beer after all that liquor..." he said with a frown. She merely waved him off.

"Whatta you know, I'm fine!" she boasted with another hiccup.

Ten minutes later they were in one of the guest bathrooms, and he was holding her hair back as she vomited the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Thankfully he had thought to use his horn in order to transport them quickly to an empty guest room, since he doubted she would have made it to the bathroom on foot and an elevator would have been worse.

"Goddamn, why didn't I listen to you?" she moaned, resting her cheek against the toilet seat. He was stroking her hair soothingly, and passed her a glass of cool water to rinse her mouth out with. She drank it, and then immediately dry-heaved some more into the toilet.

"I warned you, girl, but you're pretty stubborn. I like that about you... although in this case it was more harmful than helpful" he said with a comforting smile. She returned it, sitting up tentatively and he helped her up when she motioned for him to do so.

"You're so calm and kind to me... Where's all this coming from?" she asked, steadying herself by holding on to him firmly. He shrugged, searching her face before answering.

"There's something about you that just draws me in..." he said, before leaning in and brushing his lips against hers softly. She remained rooted to the spot in shock, her body still pulsating with alcohol that buzzed through her veins now with something else coupled with it.

Before much else could happen, however, the bathroom blacked out with a large WOOOOMMMPPP that was preceded by a sort of quick slashing black energy; it wasn't restricted to just their bathroom, however, but the entire Tower was now dark.

"Emergency Power: Backup Online" a cool female voice permeated throughout each room, and Herald raised his eyebrows but shrugged as the willing form of Bumblebee crashed into him in a tangle of lips and limbs.

A few floors up, however, a certain empath and a certain changeling had paused in the middle of their activities to sheepishly glance at one another before continuing just where they had left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY TO LEAVE ALL YOU BBRAE PEOPLE WITH THIS TEASER!
> 
> Next chapter I promise you'll get some action! I needed to tie up all loose ends here first, and then we can focus on them. EEK.
> 
> I know I keep saying that, but dayum I need to write what I feel ok? xD
> 
> Leave me a comment!
> 
> x


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE
> 
> and others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: This has a questionably intense-r romantic scene at the beginning, so if you're uncomfortable skip to around the word 'Suddenly' and you should be good. Oh, and some language later on too... Sorry. If you all think it's too inappropriate or whatever, I apologize profusely... Read the author's note at the bottom for more information. Remember, I am a college student. I will write what I think I could handle at the age of 13+... If others are not at the same level as me, once again I'M SORRY!

Thirteen

_Previously..._

Her senses were in overdrive, every touch seemed to provoke sounds and shivers that amplified as they progressed further into the depths of each other. She took a deep breath before letting go completely, her emotions taking full control of her; she gave the reigns specifically to the green and purple cloaked ones as she needed all her courage to go through with something like this, and purple knew just what to do.

"Rae..." he murmured against her gray skin; she looked down, eyes a bit hazy, and noticed that her pants were gone and now she remained solely in her underwear. His clothes had already been torn to shreds by her powers, and she blushed a bit at the memory. She had to admit, the sound of ripping fabric was highly satisfying.

"Gar, I can't hold on anymore..." she hissed as he began to kiss down her collarbone and reaching behind her in order to fumble with her bra clasp.

"Let it go, baby" he muttered, and suddenly her eyes flew open as her skin was exposed and he pressed his chest against hers; they were fully white and glowing with her power.

He kissed her passionately, pressing himself into her and she let out a loud moan that he swallowed hungrily. When he opened his eyes again, however, he was met with flame-red as Raven's darker side had taken over. With a force that he wasn't quite sure how she mustered, she flipped them over so that she was now sitting on top of him.

" **Mine** " she growled, her voice laced with a double-tone and subtly demonic; Beast Boy found it oddly arousing, however, and an animalistic growl of his own escaped from deep in his throat.

She began assaulting his body with love bites and pulling at his skin with her lips and teeth, leaving marks to make sure that all would know he was hers. Her nails raked up and down his chest, pulling the ripped fabric off completely.

She smirked at him, her smile triggering something in him that had him writhing under her; his instincts were right when she suddenly began to inch lower, her powers ripping off any remaining shred of clothing on his body.

He let out a loud howl as she descended upon him, all skin and lips and tongue, her eyes morphing into four slitted red glowing mesmerizing windows into her soul, staring into his as his own pupils began to dilate until none of the emerald green was left and they remained fully black.

He then pulled her back up and underneath him, and similarly he descended onto her so that she released multiple cries of pleasure laced with an almost harpy-like screech that he enjoyed as he consumed every part of her, not able to stop himself.

Suddenly, a burst of black light shot out from her as she screamed in earnest, racing through the tower and cutting the power completely with a WOMMMPPP that resounded for a good three seconds or so.

At that, Raven's eyes returned to her normal, two violet ones and Beast Boy's pupils turned smaller; they looked at each other with heaving chests, sweat gleaming on their skin. He let out a small 'heh' and she suppressed a chuckle.

"Too much?" she asked softly, looking over at him with a worried expression. She didn't want to frighten him away or anything, especially since she had felt something like Rage and Passion combine efforts in her mind as her power had surged, which worried her a bit.

"Nobody's perfect" he reasoned, and she pulled him up to her, kissing him sweetly in response.

"That was..." she breathed slowly, searching for the right words.

"...we're not finished" he replied, a sly grin spreading across his face as he nipped at her ear. "I'm not done with you. Not even close" he murmured, and she shivered at the implications behind his words.

"Can the Tower handle it?" she joked, pulling at his hair a bit and tweaking one of his pointed ears.

"I trust you, Rae" he said simply, and kissed her again.

That was enough for her, and she fell into him much more easily than she thought she ever could.

Similarly, in Robin's room the two Titans fell apart with heaving bodies glistening with sweat; Robin had a rather large hickey on his neck, and Starfire's hair was extremely disheveled. She leaned into him, and he put his arms around her, encircling her completely.

"Robin, I do so love you with all of my heart" the Tamaranian Princess murmured, so tired that her eyes were fluttering closed.

"Star, I love you more than anything..." he replied honestly, and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head before reaching down to pull the bed sheet over them lightly.

Jinx and Kid Flash were spooning a couple of floors down in the room they had chosen to occupy; not really caring about the power outage, of course, as what they had been up to was an activity that was better served in dark rooms anyway.

"Wally, d'you think we'll be able to stay like this for... for a while?" she asked slowly. He brushed aside her long pink hair, knowing exactly what she had almost said before changing her words, and he kissed her neck softly.

"You mean forever? I'm always gonna be yours, and you know it" he replied, squeezing her close and causing her to smile even though he couldn't see it.

"I mean, yeah, I think I could be okay with forever" she admitted, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together as they drifted off to sleep.

Honesty seemed to be running through the Tower that night, as across the hall from them Blackfire was leaned on her side smoking a cigarette which filtered out the open window; Aqualad was staring at her beautiful body, still a bit bewildered by the events of that night.

"You're really something, you know that?" he murmured, and her purple eyes flashed to meet his own before she smirked, taking a drag of her cigarette again.

"Thanks, I know. But don't get too attached, hun... This was fun, and I'd probably do it... you, again. But I don't commit" she said, blowing the smoke out towards the ceiling. His black eyes searched her face for a moment, trying to figure her out.

"That's it? You just 'don't commit'? That's a shitty reason to push me away" he said, surprisingly coolly. Even she looked surprised slightly, but she shrugged.

"What can I say? I like to be free to do as I please... And that includes my men. Don't take it personally... You top my list for now" she said with a wink as she leaned over to burn out the cigarette on the windowsill.

"Thanks a lot" he said sarcastically before rolling over to lie on his back, arms folded behind his head. She let out a small tsk before scooting over to snuggle into him.

"Don't worry too much, Garth, you knew I wasn't the one, right?" she murmured, tracing small patterns on his bare chest.

"Did I?" he snapped back, but in his heart sort of feeling that her words had a true feel to them, and he gave in to her again and pulled his arm down to wrap it around her smaller form.

In the kitchen, the little penguin had somehow managed to open up one of the cabinets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS. THERE IT WAS.
> 
> Most of the fancy sexy BBRae for you... I TRIED to be vague about things, because my experienced older self wanted to write it all out with words and details xD But I want to appeal to everyone and not everyone likes shmex. So if it's too much, I apologize. But for now I think it's okay, there's nothing graphic and it's all basically implied (at least I think so...)
> 
> ANYWAYs what do you think about the other couple fluff? :) Blackfire and Aqualad are gonna get interesting, especially if what I have in mind will come to pass...
> 
> Comments welcome!
> 
> x


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time shenanigans.

Fourteen

The morning after dawned softly and smoothly, sunlight filtering in through many of the occupied bedrooms' windows at a graceful creep that helped the somewhat hungover Titans awaken with ease. A lovely scent drifted through the tower as well, prompting their groaning bellies to poke them awake.

Cyborg was in the kitchen already, his robot parts allowing for him to be up at a much earlier time than the rest of them; it was already past eleven after all. Mas and Menos were also awake and they, along with Wildebeest, were setting up a much larger breakfast table so that when the others all made it up there would be room to eat.

"Waffles, ohhh tasty waffles!" Cyborg was humming to himself, the waffle irons working a mile a minute producing fluffy golden goodness. A frying pan was sizzling with bacon while another was filled with scrambled eggs; Thunder and Lightning were also awake, helping juice some fresh oranges and scooping out grapefruit into a bowl.

The first to emerge from the night of partying were Hot Spot and Argent, who looked happy and not worn out by any means. This was due to their alien blood and rekindled spirits, but not everyone knew that. They were holding hands, and smiling at one another happily.

"Congratulations! Y'all win the 'least hungover couple' award!" Cyborg joked, motioning for them to sit down. "Breakfast is almost ready! Hope you like waffles, because you're gettin' waffles!" he continued.

Shortly after that, Jinx and Kid Flash made their way into the breakfast room followed by Speedy and Cheshire. Speedy had noticeable love bites all across his neck, while Jinx's hair was mussed and sticking up in all sorts of directions as she hadn't bothered to tame it yet.

"Well looky here! I see this is what I miss while I'm out..." Cyborg grinned, flipping another batch of waffles onto a plate and handing it to Kid Flash who had zipped into the kitchen to give him a hand. He winked at Cyborg, who simply chuckled.

"You get lucky last night?" the half-robot whispered to the speedster. The pun was not lost on Wally, who snorted.

"I'm lucky every day with that girl, let me tell you..." he began, "...but last night was pretty phenomenal, not gonna lie" he said with a grin. Jinx didn't seem to hear him from her spot in the dining room, as she was already searching the table feebly for the coffee. He rushed over to help her, knowing that she wasn't a morning person at all.

Cheshire and Speedy were quiet and awkward, which amused Cyborg to no end. He did notice them begin to warm up to one another after a few incidents where their hands would collide upon reaching for the same bowl of waffle toppings, however.

The doors swooshed open and Robin made his way in with Starfire, Kole and Jericho coming in right behind them. The two younger Titans ran into the kitchen to help Cyborg cook, immediately apologizing at their sleeping in so late (Kole blabbering profusely while Jericho simply gave him apologetic looks and bowing a few times) as they grabbed the platters filled with bacon, sausage, and eggs to bring to the table.

Robin and Starfire simply sat next to their fellow Titans and began piling their plates, shooting small smiles at Cyborg, every once in a while glancing at one another and blushing.

"Y'all are like ten year olds with crushes! Ten! Year! Olds!" Cyborg called out, not looking over at them as the Boy Wonder would probably be giving him the stink eye.

Another whoosh, and Blackfire strutted in followed by a rather off-looking Aqualad. Cyborg raised his eyebrows at this, but continued his cooking. Blackfire floated in between her sister and Cheshire, scooting them all over on purpose. Aqualad sat, surprisingly, next to Speedy. Without a word they both began digging in; Blackfire's smug expression was a bit off-putting, but Starfire didn't seem too concerned and thus Cyborg wasn't on alert.

In next stumbled Bumblebee and Herald. She looked horrible, her eyes sunken in and her hair still down and messy; Herald was actually helping her to the table, setting her down and keeping an arm around her as she moaned.

"Sparky, get me a Bloody Mary pronto" she called out; Cyborg tsked but began preparing one anyway.

"All these little couples make me wonder just what went on while I was out getting that milk" he said loudly enough for those sitting down to hear him and shoot him a glare.

"All we're missing is Rae and BB, though... D'you think they'll show up?" Kid Flash called out, causing Cyborg to smirk. He had woken up that morning and had to reset the Tower's power systems due to whatever illicit activities those two had been up to that previous night.

"Whatever they were doin' they shut down the Tower! They'll probably come in when they're ready" Cyborg replied, walking over to the breakfast table and handing Bee her drink with a smile.

In fact, Raven and Beast Boy had awoken moments before in each other's arms. At first, Raven had been so lost that she nearly had sent Beast Boy to another dimension, yet the night's events came back to her and she nearly died of embarrassment then and there. Her inner emoticlones weren't helping either; even Rage was acting up a bit, scolding herself for all the alcohol she had allowed into her body.

"Rae, we should, um..." Beast Boy began, awkwardly ruffling his own hair. Raven's heart leapt as she admired him while he did this; there was something so alluring about a guy mussing his own hair, she had to admit, and now that she looked at Beast Boy in this light... Unable to hide the flush coloring her cheeks, she turned away slightly. Beast Boy was alarmed at this, and slowly reached out to touch her arm.

"You're not upset about last night?" he asked firmly. "Because everything that happened was amazing. I'd never have had the courage to do anything like that in a normal situation... I'm so glad I got to be with you, Raven... And I'm not gonna let you go now, you know that?" he said, and she was impressed and frightened by his conviction.

"I'm... happy you're here, Gar" she replied after much thought and inner reflection on her emotions. His eyes lit up and he leaned in to kiss her quickly before he pulled her up onto her feet and into his arms.

"Let's go and eat something! After last night I'd hope you're hungry" he joked, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and they dressed, she throwing on a simple black t-shirt and some shorts while he pulled his pants on from the night before over some underwear.

As they stood in front of the door to the kitchen, she steeled herself before raising her hand to push the button; Beast Boy took her hand, grinned, and they opened the doors. They were met with knowing looks and some catcalls from the other Titans, which Raven ignored as she took a seat next to Jinx. Beast Boy slid in next to her, eyes already scanning the table for vegetarian food as he wrapped an arm casually around her shoulders.

"Dude, Cy! Where's the tofu bacon and soymilk?" he yelled at the half-robot who was bringing out another helping of fresh waffles.

"I'm not touching that crap, you know me! I set it out for you to make yourself, though. What more d'you want?" Cyborg replied, finally taking his seat to eat with everyone else. Beast Boy whined but turned into a hawk, flying over the table and into the kitchen where he began frying his own bacon.

Raven had piled her plate with a few chocolate-chip waffles which she drowned in strawberries, whipped cream, and syrup; next she placed a spoonful of eggs and a few slices of bacon and sausage, coupled with grapefruit which she sprinkled with sugar. She used her powers to start the water heater in the kitchen, not wanting to get up, and she smiled slightly when she saw Beast Boy had already picked out a nice mug for her and set it next to the machine. A small chai teabag floated out of one of the cabinets, encased in dark energy; it landed in the mug just as the water heater beeped, and Beast Boy reached over for it without looking away from his now sizzling bacon.

He poured the water into the mug, filling it up all while he flung the bacon strips onto a plate which conveniently floated right next to him. With that, he grabbed the steaming mug and the soymilk from the fridge, the plate floating behind him, and made his way back to the table where he sat her cup in front of her and she placed his plate in front of him. He poured some of the soymilk into a glass, and she dumped two spoonfuls of sugar into her tea, smiling at one another briefly.

They looked up only when they had their respective cups poised at their lips, meeting the awed gazes of their teammates.

"What?" they both asked.

Cyborg was the first to react, as usual.

"What?! After one night together y'all are acting like a friggin married couple! Ahhh, god, I can't even handle it!" he snickered, voice escalating in pitch as he was taken over by laughter.

"I find that friend Beast Boy and friend Raven's knowledge of each other's morning breakfast habits are most promising for a fruitful relationship!" Starfire put in, and Beast Boy gave her a sanctimonious little nod before glaring at Cyborg. Raven ignored him completely, save for black energy encasing the syrup bottle in his hand and causing it to squirt directly into his mouth. He began gagging, the dare from the night before coming to everyone's mind as they all didn't bother hiding their amusement.

As they all continued about their breakfast, however, a robotic female voice resounded over their morning chatter and interrupted their meal.

"Recognized. Visitor, Former Teen Titan: Terra. Access Granted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penguin will return next time too, believe me it'll be interesting...
> 
> Leave me a comment, I really appreciate them! :)
> 
> Until next time! x


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of the earth girl.

The room was instantly on alert.

Terra sauntered in to the room with a look of confidence that was betrayed by the worry in her eyes, blonde hair flowing behind her and goggles familiarly placed like a headband over her head. She wore her trademark black shirt with the yellow T on it, and the tan gloves and boots also adorned her hands and feet. Her shorts differed slightly, however, as instead of pure yellow they now were black like her shirt and her belt was yellow. Bumblebee gave her a once over and made a small 'tch!' sound, disapproving of her color choices since they were so close to her own.

Most of the girls that didn't know Terra that well turned immediately to gauge Raven's reaction; everyone in the room knew the history of what had happened to Terra, perhaps not the more recent developments (i.e. Beast Boy's 'finding her' at a local high school a few months back, yet she denied her identity.) Starfire was the only female not looking at Raven who was staring straight at Terra, mouth pressed into a tight line and eyes a bit stony.

The two former (or was it too soon to say that?) villainesses were also staring at Terra, however, with Blackfire's interest definitely captured and Cheshire seeming much more alert, her masked face fixated on the blonde. Raven herself was having a hard time controlling her emotions due to the previous night as is, but with this new development she took a deep breath and her blank expression only served as to agitate the pink-haired sorceress who sat right next to her. Jinx slowly reached down and grabbed Raven's hand in hers, whispering "I've got your back" under her breath as she glared at the blonde.

Contrary to popular knowledge, Jinx herself had plenty of experience in the dating field which was both good and bad, as it gave her many stories of past issues that she had resolved to choose from when giving advice to her newfound female companions. Kid Flash, for example, was a notorious flirt and Jinx had a hard time keeping the ladies off of him, and she too had some ex boyfriend issues. Having heard the story from both Raven and Starfire on a previous 'girls night' (as the Titan girls had dragged her along for those many times, even once or twice before she was a redeemed villain!), Jinx hoped that her support could lend a hand to the empath.

Raven was in fact immensely grateful for Jinx's comforting hand, and she gave it a tiny squeeze before allowing her eyes to dart towards the one person whose reaction she was most worried about: the changeling sitting next to her. She could feel his emotions, but only slightly as her own were so powerful they drowned out everyone else's. This wasn't good, not good at all.

Beast Boy's arm was still around Raven, and he kept it there. He made eye contact with Terra briefly before looking away; she knew what she had done was hurtful, he could see it in her eyes, but he wanted her to know that he was done with her shit and had moved on. This didn't cause a dip in his curiosity, however, and he wanted to know how the hell she managed to gut it up and show her face after that last stunt she pulled. Hell, how had she been freed from her rocky prison? All good questions, but he wasn't going to ask them. Not yet.

Robin had stood, of course, and walked over to her slowly. The other males in the room, being boys, kept eating save for Cyborg and Aqualad who still had a weird expression on his face from before. Jericho too stopped eating, but his secret for the time being wasn't in extreme danger of being revealed... Or so he hoped.

"Terra. I don't even know how to begin..." Robin started, but was cut off by a swift flurry of motion followed by a resounding slap. Starfire had flown across the table, eyes ablaze, and smacked Terra sharply right in the face with enough force to knock the goggles right off of her head.

"You... You... KLORBAG! How dare you set feet in this our home, after what you did to Beast Boy! You lied to him, told him that he had not found you, told him that you were not indeed friend Terra! Crushed his hopes, MY hopes that my heroic friend was indeed alive... I cannot begin to say how terrible your actions were... Did you not want to see us? Did you fear we would despise you? ANSWER ME!" Starfire roared, Robin trying fruitlessly to pull the much stronger Tamaranian off of Terra as she was shaking her back and forth like a limp rag doll.

"St... I... Can't..." Terra tried, but failed to explain herself. Just when everyone thought all hope was lost and Cyborg had stood to intervene, Starfire enveloped the blonde in a bone-crushing hug that caused the geokinetic to turn blue.

"Welcome back, friend Terra! Explain yourself now, please" she said with a still serious expression. A bit bewildered, Terra shot Robin a look before trying to make eye contact with Beast Boy. She noticed his arm draped around Raven, and faltered a bit before starting to speak.

"I'm really sorry for not coming sooner... Starfire, you're right. I was scared. I saw how well you all were doing and thought that you didn't need me, and my powers were so weak after I got out of my... Well, stone. I don't know how it happened, all I remember is this bright white light and there I was. The suit crumbled off of me, and I was naked and alone and scared. I found a way to provide for myself since I couldn't use my powers that much, and enrolled in a high school because that's what teenagers do right?" she said with a small laugh. "I kept seeing all your adventures on TV and I thought, maybe someday I'll go back. But with no powers I was pretty helpless, so I just kept on going to school. About a month after Beast Boy found me, my powers started getting stronger and I was able to control them a lot better... and after you guys solved that thing in Tokyo I realized that this is what I love doing and I want to come back. Will you have me?" Terra finished, hands fidgeting and not staring at one person for too long at a time.

Raven had tensed considerably at the part in her speech about the white light, and Beast Boy had felt it. Jinx shot him a look, and he gently turned to his new lover.

"Rae... Let's go talk to her. We have to deal with this."

Raven swallowed thickly, the bottle of syrup on the table exploding as she and the green Titan stood (and showering Speedy in stickiness as he was the one holding it) and they began to walk over to where two of their current and one former teammate stood. Cyborg jerked his head to Bumblebee with a small frown, and the hungover but still alter Titans East leader got to her feet and followed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the three part ending. Yes, it got too long to fit into my normal chapter standard (for this fic) so I split it up. I'll post all three at once, though, as a present for everyone who waited so long for the update!
> 
> Leave me a comment please, and remember to read the author's note at the end of the last chapter!
> 
> xx


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance.

Chapter 16

Terra's eyes lit up at seeing Beast Boy, something that Raven noticed all too well which resulted in her pursing her lips and taking another long, deep breath. Beast Boy sensed this irritation, and took her hand. Terra's face fell at this, but she still remained resolute.

"You said something about a white light."

Everyone was shocked that it was Raven that spoke; what no one realized is that Beast Boy's simple gesture was enough to give her plenty of reassurance that he had chosen her, not Terra, as he was showing his affection for her right in front of the blonde.

"Y...yeah, that's what freed me I think." Terra's reply was shaky as she was still aware of just how scary Raven was.

"That was my doing," she began, and everyone in the room gasped and let out little yells of protest, excitement, or something to that sort. "When I defeated my father, Trigon, his curse which had turned everyone to stone on this planet was revoked by my power. You were already in this state, and so my magic must have freed you along with everyone else. I didn't sense you because of your weakened powers... And to be honest even if I did sense you eventually, I really wouldn't have said anything."

This statement was extremely revelatory and almost vulnerable on Raven's part, and Terra was grateful that she was now finally aware of how she came to be free yet she still feared Raven, especially since she had outright said that she wouldn't have alerted the other Titans if she had felt her somehow.

"Um... Wow, Raven, thanks? I mean I'm super grateful to be free, but... That last part throws me a bit" Terra said honestly, although deep down she saw the dark girl's hand in Beast Boy's and knew the real reason for Raven's supposed reluctance to seek her out.

"Don't play dumb. You have eyes" Beast Boy suddenly spoke. "I'm not happy that you lied to me. It doesn't give me a reason to trust you, and I don't want you back on this team" he finished, and Robin who had at first nodded in agreement with the first part of Beast Boy's statement suddenly shook his head in shock and turned to get a better look at the changeling.

"But... I want to be a hero! I want to do this, it's what I've always been born to do, there's nowhere else for me to go..." Terra trailed off, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Friend Beast Boy, perhaps we can..." Starfire also looked troubled, but Cyborg stepped in suddenly.

"Star, let him finish. I don't think he meant that he had a problem with her joining another team... Just not ours" Cyborg interjected, and Beast Boy smiled slightly at his best friend. That guy knew him so well...

"Yeah, I don't see why she can't join up with us! Hell, it'd be nice to have another girl on the team... On one condition. You change that outfit. We can't be wearing the same colors all the time, at least in such similar ways!" Bumblebee added, pausing to take a sip of her Bloody Mary.

Terra's eyes went round, and she peered over to the other members of Titans East who were waving at her. Speedy was getting Cheshire to help him clean syrup out of his hair (god forbid!) so he merely gave her a small salute. Mas and Menos zoomed over to her, while Aqualad stood and ambled over to the group as well with a smooth smile on his face.

"Si! Me gusta mucho esta idea! Nuova hermana, si!" Mas and Menos exclaimed together, zipping around Terra excitedly. Robin also was smiling, nodding his head at Bumblebee's suggestion.

"I think this could work out. What do you say, Terra?" he asked, taking Starfire's hand in his as he did so to show off his support for his girlfriend in that he was giving her friend the option of choosing.

Terra stared at her potential new teammates, unsure. She cast a look over towards Beast Boy once more who was impassive, and then at Raven, whose ever-stony expression she did not want to morph into the four-eyed demon of Rage that she had battled once before.

"You work with earth? Cool. I'm a water guy myself, but that's two elementals on one team right? We could kick some serious ass" Aqualad mentioned, holding up his hand to proffer the fallen goggles that Starfire had slapped off of Terra's face previously. "I think these are yours, in any case" he finished with his typical charming smile.

Terra's face exploded into a blush as she hastily took the goggles and snapped them back onto her head. She nodded fiercely towards the two Team leaders who were waiting for her answer expectantly, and Starfire let out a squeal.

"Glorious! Terra is the new member of Titans East! Rejoice friends!" she said, floating up into the air (and dragging Robin along with her) before calling out "Come! Let us continue in our partaking of the breakfast!"

"Great... Bumblebitch is gonna have a new source of estrogen to help her already stellar personality. I just can't wait" Speedy drawled sarcastically which earned him a smack from Bumblebee once she sat back down.

Terra followed Aqualad who had jerked his head towards the table, sitting down next to him with Menos on her other side. Raven and Beast Boy waited a bit before joining the food zone again, Raven calming her heart to a normal beating level as Beast Boy turned to face her.

"Raven, you know I meant to tell you this last night... But I lo-" she cut him off by kissing him firmly (in front of everyone) and wrapping her arms around him tightly. Cyborg let out a chuckle before turning towards the door of the common area as the Tower had let someone else in and over all the commotion no one had heard the robotic lady announce it.

It was Sarah.

"Hey, Cyborg! The Tower just let me in after I let it scan my fingerprint, weird huh? Cool tech though! Are you ready to go out yet? I came all this way..." she rambled, eyes drinking in the Tower's beautiful technology which also included Cyborg himself.

"Hey, Cy... Who's this then?" Robin began, finding the perfect opportunity to tease the half-robot.

"Uh... Uh... Nobody!" Cyborg stammered, rushing over to Sarah as if trying to push her out of the room.

"Oh really? I gave you my phone number last night and this is the reception I get? I thought we had a date!" Sarah countered, half joking.

"Date? Really? Oh snap!" Cyborg exclaimed, face breaking out into a grin. "Let me just go and turn off the waffles..." he sauntered into the kitchen, humming the Pointer Sisters as expected while Sarah watched and giggled.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the three-part ending of this story. 
> 
> Leave me a comment please, and remember to read the author's note at the end of the last chapter!
> 
> xx


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER.
> 
> or
> 
> THE PENGUIN RETURNS.

Chapter 17

Raven and Beast Boy were on their way back to the table, smiling softly finally as the tension was for the most part gone before a sudden outburst caught their attention.

"Alright, fish boy, I may have said some questionable stuff last night but that does NOT give you the right to flirt with this bitch right in front of me! When I said I wanted to play the field, it meant that YOU stay at my beck and call, not with some blonde bimbo who can't even control her powers!" Blackfire had stood up, eyes flashing. Her rage was directed at Aqualad, who in that very moment had been talking to Terra about their respective abilities.

"...Oy. Calm down. You don't own me, and just because of last night definitely doesn't give you that right. Plus, we were just TALKING" he enunciated the word slowly, before cursing in Atlantean.

"WHAT did you call me?" she screeched, floating a bit off the ground.

"He called you a spoiled bitch, I believe. My Atlantean's a bit rusty" Terra suddenly interjected.

Startled, the entire table blurted out "How the hell do you know Atlantean?"

"Um... Where I come from, Markovia, they taught it to us. And, um... I was forced to enhance this knowledge during my, um... lapse" she finished off, referring of course to her time with Slade. This was because the crazed villain wanted Terra to help him conquer Atlantis next, starting with Aquaman and Aqualad himself. To do so, he used her knowledge of the language as the first step in his plan to infiltrate her... Although that plan never came close to fruition.

"That's... Actually pretty cool" Kid Flash commented, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Jinx as she shushed him. She wanted to listen to this shitshow!

"Whatever. Bitch, you need to back the hell up from my man, alright? I had him first, and nothing you do will ever change that" Blackfire said smugly.

"YOUR man?" Terra and Aqualad replied simultaneously.

"That is... I'm pretty sure he's allowed to make his own choices! Despite the obviously bad one of spending a night with YOU!" Terra replied, cheeks hot as she looked anywhere but Aqualad.

"Oh that's it, COME AT ME SLUT!" Blackfire dove forward and tackled Terra; both girls had glowing eyes, Blackfire's purple starbolts getting blocked by bits of rock that Terra was pulling from the outside window.

"You're... not gonna do anything?" Robin's question was directed at both his girlfriend and Aqualad, the latter with a somewhat amused expression on his face.

"No" he and Starfire both replied with a simple shrug.

"Well, this is lovely! After a great night with my girl, I get to watch a girl fight while eating a superb breakfast... This is the life" Kid Flash mused.

"You can say that again!" Speedy replied with a wink. Both teens were suddenly smacked by their respective women, however, and they remained silent after that.

"Alright... One more thing and I'll be ready to go!" Cyborg hummed to Sarah, who was sitting on the countertop munching on a waffle Cyborg had finished quickly and especially for her. He opened up a cabinet to put away the remaining syrup bottles and various knicknacks for cooking when..."OH SWEET LORD, NO!"

The little penguin stared back at him, surrounded by empty tuna containers and sardine tins. How he had managed to get those open, no one would ever know, as what happened next would forever overshadow the whys and hows of the moment.

The penguin let out a squawk and, startled, leapt out of the cabinet and landed right by the brawling girls. The two were so startled that they stopped fighting momentarily to separate, Terra skidding to the other side of the room and holding up a rock shield for the oncoming barrage of energy blasts from Blackfire. Suddenly, Kole let out a shriek and pointed at the penguin.

The little guy, in fact, was semi-bent over and looking a little worse for wear in that moment. Perhaps it was due to the enormous amounts of processed fish and oil that it was packaged in, perhaps he just needed this release. Whatever the case, the penguin let out another squawk before sending a jet of projectile bird poop out of his rear... And all over Blackfire. Terra was saved due to her shield, but it didn't stop her from looking over it to watch after she was sure she wouldn't get hit.

When the penguin was finished, it picked up a small rock in its beak that had chipped off of one of Terra's larger ones before waddling over to Beast Boy and Raven and dropping it between them. Beast Boy of course burst into shaky laughter while Raven simply stared at it.

"P...Penguins sometimes give each other rocks... When they want to show courtship signs... You know, when they need to build a nest and stuff... Duuuude!" he finished, clutching his stomach as everyone was still staring at the poop-covered Blackfire. She looked so mad that she could burst into flames at any second; the poop seemed to bubble across her skin as her eyes blazed with rage.

"Dear sister... Perhaps you would like to use my facilities of bathing?" Starfire piped up. Blackfire's head slowly, in a deadly way, swiveled to face her sister. Robin put his arm around his girlfriend protectively, just in case.

"RRRRRRRAGGHHHHHHH! I've had it with this stupid place! Good riddance!" Blackfire screeched, not sparing anyone a last glance before crashing through the window overlooking the bay, and then she was gone.

Silence for a moment, before everyone burst into hysterics.

"Did! You! See! Her! Face?!" Jinx cackled, while Herald and Bumblebee were crumpled onto the table shaking with laughter.

"Sarah, please don't assume every day in this place is like this... Well, actually, maybe you'd better. It's pretty crazy" Cyborg spoke as he led Sarah out of the kitchen, making a wide turn around the penguin poop on the floor that had failed to land on Blackfire.

"I'll have to come visit more often!" she replied with a grin, waving kindly at everyone as she and the half-robot left finally for their date in the park.

Terra sent the rock flying out of the now even more broken window (the first time it was her fault, but Blackfire had only widened the mess) before sitting back down next to Aqualad. She made a point not to look at him, but he nudged her with his shoulder and she caught his eyes; he smiled at her.

After breakfast, everyone split up into their respective groups/couples in order to decide what the next move would be for everyone. Beast Boy had pulled Raven off to the side, and she gave him a look.

"About what I was trying to tell you before..." he began, hand running through his hair for the second time as he spoke to her that day; she smiled at this gesture, and he faltered. "What? What'd I do?"

"Why do you wanna know?" she countered.

"Because I want to be able to make you smile like that all the time" he said with a sheepish grin that caused a blush to color her face.

"Umm... For now I'm not telling. You'll figure it out" she said, regaining her composure. He frowned a bit, but wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her closer.

"Fine. What I wanted to tell you, though, was that I-"

"-love you too, Gar" Raven finished for him. "I can sense your emotions, remember? It took me a while at first to figure out exactly what it was that I was feeling, but I think I've got it no-" she was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers in a passionate kiss that surprised but pleased her.

"Stop talking," he whispered against her lips, "and more kissing, okay?"

She rolled her eyes, but complied nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it's done, guys. HOLY SHIT.
> 
> Thank you!! I'd like you all to pay close attention to this bit of the author's note... DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL?
> 
> I feel like I've set it up pretty well to end just here where it is, but if I did write a sequel it would be a fun task for me to undertake. Be warned, however, that I may or may not change the theme to something much less humorous and far more serious. I'd start to follow along the lines of the comics more, with the Titans growing up and everything changing along that format. Hell, it might even progress into a sort of Young Justice crossover (as I've been wanting to do that for a while now) but that's all up to you!
> 
> I'm not going to put a poll up for this, since I need the other one I have on my profile for now. SO THIS MEANS? WRITE ME! Leave me a comment telling me if you want a sequel or not, and I'll take into account how many people come out of hiding and ask for one (I'm talking to you, mysterious ghost readers who show up on my hit count! I love all of you dearly, but if you comment on this I'll love you even more AND you'd get more story out of it :3) and remember to include perhaps what you'd like to see in a sequel if one eventually comes to light!
> 
> That being said, remember my words! 
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are duly appreciated!
> 
> x


End file.
